Nighttime
by RoseRed Tittyfish
Summary: After a nightmare, Toki has a late night encounter with Skwisgaar. Could it lead to something more? Rating has been changed to M for sexual content. Fail summary is fail.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: First** **Fanfic, woooo! Didn't turn out exactly the way I planned. Oh wait, I didn't plan it. Way to go me, making up plots as I go ._. Sorry guys, no pornz (YET), but light slash and fluff so thick you could cut it with a knife. Italics are Toki and Skwisgaar speaking in their respective languages. Reviews would be nice, and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy** :D

* * *

CRACK

The whip struck his back again and again. Toki could feel the blood running down the length of his body. Yet he was silent. He had to be, or his father would just hurt him more. His fathers words were lost on him, though a few rang through his head.

_"Devil...Worthless...Hell-child!"_

_"Father, I.."_

The whip cracked once more, and the rattling of chains could be heard from Toki's position on the pink-tinged snow.

Toki's scream echoed throughout the cold stone walls that made up Mordhaus, ending in a strangled sob. Toki got out of bed slowly, gasping, struggling to breathe through the sobs that wracked his body.

"Oh fucks."

Toki dashed into his bathroom and retched into the sink, the contents of his stomach swirling down the drain in a sickly brown mass. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking in the details of his face, failing to notice the tall silhouette in the doorway. His Hair hung limp and stringy, stuck to his forehead from dry sweat. Pale blue eyes, sunken into his face, tears streaking down his cheeks into two small pools on the counter.

He took his small shaving mirror off the counter and held it behind him. He gazed into the mirrors at the decades old latticework of scars on his back. The memories of his dream came flooding back to him. his stomach flipped, and his knees buckled. Toki cringed, expecting to feel cold stone under his bare legs, but instead hit something warm, soft. _Skin,_ he realized. _Cloth? But wha-_

Skwisgaar's deep, soft voice stopped his thoughts cold. _"Toki, what's wrong?"_

_"You'll just make fun of me and call me a fucking dildo._

Skwisgaar chose to ignore this comment. _" Was it a bad dream?"_

Toki was hesitant to answer, but he did anyway. _"Yes."_ Toki cringed almost visibly, waiting for the Swede to belittle him. But it never happened.

Skwisgaar shifted his position so he was kneeling behind Toki. He slowly, almost tentatively, started rubbing Toki's shoulders.

_"Would you like to talk about it?"_

Toki promptly started crying again, his shoulders shaking. Small whimpers escaped his lips as he tried to find words. Skwisgaar just held him, gently rocking them, whispering words of comfort in his sweet velvet voice. Oh, how Toki loved his voice.

As the Norwegian man began to calm down, he regained his ability to speak. He turned around in the blonde's arms, and looked into his azure eyes. The normally haughty, unforgiving sneer the Swede usually wore was nowhere in sight, instead replaced by a warm half-smile. Toki was stunned by the fact that this sort of expression was directed at _him,_ and by the beauty that graced the blonde's typically cruel features.

_"Yes, Toki?"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

The Swede just smiled, and slowly pressed his lips to the brunette's. The kiss was gentle, slow, and everything Toki had expected. He swooned, heart leaping, and all his sorrows seemed to melt away as Skwisgaar cupped a cheek with one big hand. He trailed his fingers down the side of the Norwegians face as they broke apart. Toki wished so desperately for the Swede to actually care. But it couldn't be true, not with the way he treated the younger man.

_" Go ahead. Do it. Make fun of me."_

Skwisgaar looked as if he had been punched in the gut. He hung his head.

_"I deserved that. I fucking deserved that. I'm so sorry, Toki. I- I..."_ he trailed off.

_" You're... You're serious?"_ The Swede nodded, keeping his head bowed. Toki put one calloused fingertip gently under Skwisgaar's chin, and lifted his face. He was shocked to see angry tears in the deep blue orbs of Skwisgaar's eyes, threatening to spill. When they finally did, Toki wiped them away with his thumbs carefully.

_"You mean you really care? "_

_"Of course I care."_

Skwisgaar stood slowly, and pulled the still shaky Toki to his feet. Skwisgaar took a moment to look at Toki's gorgeous body. They had seen each other naked, of course, all the band members had seen each other naked at times. But Toki was so goddamned _sexy, _and Skwisgaar was going to admire him. Skwisgaar looked the shorter man over, taking in his features. The broad, muscular chest, tiny nipples on perfectly shaped pecs. Flawless abs that any man would die for, angular hips jutting out from the waistband of black boxers. He lifted his gaze to Toki's face. Why hadn't he noticed how stunningly attractive Toki was? He looked uncomfortable.

_"What are you staring at, Skwis?"_ This snapped the Swede out of his reverie.

_"Sorry. You're just so.. So... Beautiful_." A slight flush arose on the brunette's tear-stained cheeks.

_"You really think so?"_

_"Pfft! Who wouldn't think so?"_ He replied with an uncharacteristic grin. He was rewarded with a small smile that made the brunette's Fu Manchu jut out in a humorously adorable way. Skwisgaar was acting very odd, Thought Toki, silently wondering how long this would last. He didn't want to push his luck. However, he didn't want to stay alone.

"_Sk-Skwisgaar?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you stay with me tonight?"_ Skwisgaar smiled and nodded, nearly leaving Toki speechless at the Swede's actions.

_"Let's go to bed."_

_"gladly."_ Toki exited the bathroom, unconsciously giving Skwisgaar a perfect view of the spiderweb of scars on his abused back. Most people would see Toki's scars as a sign of weakness, but Skwisgaar saw them for what they really were. A reminder that Toki had survived, that he was still alive through the abuse and torture of his childhood. He thought they were a sign that Toki's painful childhood was over and done with, and he had come out on top.

Toki was standing near his bed, staring at Deddy Bear forlornly. Skwisgaar could see the tears silently running down the Norwegian's cheeks. The blonde man made his way to his brunette counterpart. He wrapped his wiry arms around Toki's waist, and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"Shhh," he started, then slowly climbed onto Toki's twin bed, pulling the smaller man along with him. Toki turned and kissed the older man chastely, pulling away and smiling though eyes pink and puffy from tears, drinking in the warm expression on the Swede's unbearably handsome face. Toki was already having trouble keeping his eyes open, Skwisgaar realized, wondering how often nightmares plagued Toki's sleep.

_"Sleep, my Toki,_" he instructed. Almost immediately, Toki was asleep, one arm resting on Skwisgaar's chest.

_"You are safe with me."_ With that, Skwisgaar settled down to sleep, happy holding the man he'd desired for so long. As sleep overtook him, Skwisgaar intertwined his fingers with Toki's.

_"My Toki..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this was originally gonna be a oneshot, but I figured 'What the hell, I'll go for it.' although I really have no clue where I'm going with this. I'll see what I can do with what I have c: Italics is either thoughts or when another language is being spoken. **

* * *

Nighttime ch2

Skwisgaar breathed deeply as he slowly strolled into the conscious world.

... _Wait. What's that smell? Was that.. Toki?_ His eyes fluttered open, and he was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling, with a model plane dangling by a string.

...Oh.

_Ohhh. _

He looked down at the figure resting in his arms. Snoring softly, Toki shifted against Skwisgaar's bare chest, and his lips twitched upwards slightly as wiry arms wrapped themselves tighter around him. Skwisgaar smiled. Toki just looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Besides the red, puffy eyes from crying, and troubled expression, new tears forming in the corners of his eyes... troubled expression? Tears? Toki whimpered pitifully in his sleep. Skwisgaar sat up on the twin bed, pulling Toki with him, and started rubbing the brunette's shoulders, bringing him out of his slumber.

Skwisgaar was filled with fear and doubt immediately. What if Toki kicked him out? What if he didn't get a chance to say it.. Was he ready to tell Toki? _Too late now,_ he thought, and continued rubbing, feeling the contrast of Smooth skin and scar tissue. he REALLY hoped Toki wouldn't notice his morning wood.

"_Mmmm, morning_" Toki mumbled in Norwegian, hunching his head and rolling his shoulders under Skwisgaar's strong, calloused hands.

Skwisgaar spoke in soft Swedish, "_Good morning, Toki. Sorry I woke you, but you were crying in your sleep._"

"Oh. _It's alright. Thanks_." There was a pause. "Skwisgaar?"

Skwisgaar nuzzled Toki's neck affectionately. "Ja?"

"_Did you really mean what you said last night? When you kissed me, was it because you-Mmphh_"

Skwisgaar silenced Toki with a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, though more demanding than the previous night. Skwisgaar pulled away just enough to gaze into Toki's too-pale blue eyes and spilled his heart.

"Toki," he began in a shaking voice. "_I meant every word. I can't explain, in any language, how I feel about you. All I know is I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I feel amazing when I see you, but it also hurts, and I don't know why. All those women are meaningless to me, even more than usual, because you are all I can think about. I know I insult you but I just do it because... Because..._" He trailed off, cursing his voice for cracking.

Toki cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"_I don't know why.. I really don't. But I want to be with you, Toki_."

"Skwisgaar." he took in Toki's expression, but found he couldn't identify it. Toki was usually so easy to read, but now there was nothing.

"_You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Skwisgaar._"

Skwisgaar's heart leapt. It didnt just leap, it jumped from his chest, ran 60 laps around Mordhaus, returned to his chest, and stared beating at the speed of light. His soul screamed. His entire body felt lighter than a feather, better than any high he'd experienced. All of a sudden they were laughing and crying and holding each other tight, all at the same time.

Skwisgaar couldn't believe it. He was so happy he could.. Well, he didn't know what he could do, but it was pretty damn awesome. He pulled away, and dried his tears. He dropped his voice, made it husky. His morning wood still hadn't gone away, and he wanted Toki _bad. _

"Toki, let's takes a showers, ja?" He winked seductively and walked towards Toki's bathroom, making sure his hips swayed back and forth. Surely enough, Toki was right behind him. He turned the water on, but Toki got impatient, yanking him back with a pair of big, strong arms and kissing him passionately. Toki's tongue swiped across Skwisgaar's lips, and he granted it admittance. Toki's tongue coaxed his into an intricate dance, tongues weaving and writhing against each other. Skwisgaar shimmied out of his boxer briefs and pulled on the hem or Toki's underwear. He slid them down muscular thighs until not-so-little Toki sprang free.

"_God, Toki! How do you even fit that inside the ladies?! I mean, I'm big, but you're_ huge!"

Toki just grinned and pulled them both into the shower.

Toki took Skwigaar's cock into his hand, stroking lightly. Skwisgaar groaned at finally having some attention and tried to force more of himself into Toki's hand. Toki smirked, and slowly sank to his knees. Skwisgaar gasped as Toki took his straining erection into his mouth. He wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, and Skwisgaar moaned at the feeling.

Reluctantly, the Swede pulled his Norwegian counterpart off of him.

"_Come here, my Toki,"_ he purred, pulling him in close and pushing their bodies into the wall of the shower. Hot water streamed down their bodies in little rivulets as they moaned and writhed against each other. Skwisgaar wrapped one slender, long-fingered hand around both of their cocks, stroking slowly, languidly.

"Uhh... Uhhhnn.. Hnngh.. Skwisgaar," Toki groaned, completely lost in the pleasure. He thrust up into the Swede's hand, their erections rubbing together frantically. Skwisgaar wanted to take it farther than that, much farther, but he could feel the pressure building in the pit of his belly, and he just couldn't bring himself to stop. His moans grew louder with every gasp as he neared his climax.

"hnnngh, ughh Toki, _I'm close_. Ohhh Toki!"

"Ah! Ahhh! Skwisgaar! _I'm going to_-" Toki came with a series of loud cries, spilling himself over their chests. His face, twisted in the agony of a thundering orgasm, was what sent the blonde over the edge. Skwisgaar shuddered and groaned, nearly falling over as his orgasm ripped it's way through his body.

Toki kissed him deeply as they basked in the afterglow, their seed dripping down the drain of the shower. Skwisgaar broke away slowly, and spoke in English.

"We gets de breakfasts-meal, Ja?"

"Ja, but you stills have no ideas how long I been waitins for dats."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Getting into slightly longer chapters now :D that's how most of my stories go, short introductory chapters and they get longer as my creativity flows. I really don't like when people make Toki this virgin kid. He's obviously not that innocent. I could see him being gay or bisexual though. My theory is that He probably got whipped for being around girls as a small child, but got away with it in high school and stuff like that. I could also see Skwisgaar being bi. Again, my theory is that Skwis thinks sex is sex no matter what gender you shove your dick in (and now I takes out my dick!) and they just hide it from the Americans because they think they're homophobes. And Pickles was in an 80's hair band. He's done everything. everything. so yeah. Review and Enjoi c:**

* * *

Toki sat at his work desk, building a model airplane and sulking. A few days after Toki and Skwisgaar's 'relations' in the shower, Toki had seen a groupie and a GMILF exit Skwisgaar's room. Why did Skwisgaar even go into his room that night? Maybe he just wanted it to be about the sex. Did he just want a fucking sexual conquest or something? He'd said that he cared. Did he really? What kind of game was he playing? Who did he think Toki was? Just another slut? Maybe he'd just wanted to get Toki into his bed. Fuck that! He had feelings. He was just supposed to sit there and watch those girls come out of his room every night? He crushed a delicate wing in his hand. He would ask Skwisgaar, and he better get an answer or _so help him_ he would.. _What am I thinking? I wouldn't hurt Skwisgaar. I could never hurt him. _

* * *

As Dethklok finished band practice that evening, Nathan could tell something was amiss. He thought about the events at practice that day, or rather, lack of events. When it was just Nathan and his guitarists left in the room, he decided to point it out.

"Wait. Guys. Something's wrong."

Skwisgaar raised a thin blonde eyebrow "I don't sees any'tings wrong, Natan's." He glanced over at Pickles, who had re-entered.

"It's you that's fucking weird Skwisgaar!"

"Me? I was fuckins greats! What's did I does wrong, ah?"

"Well, isn't something, I dunno, missing?"

Skwisgaar appeared to be thinking for a minute. "Nopes, nots dat I knows of."

Pickles decided to shove his two cents into the dragon bank (because piggy banks are not fucking metal.) "Now that I think about it, somethin does seem kinda ahff. Dunno what it is though."

"It's Toki."

"Me? What's de fucks did I do? You just saids dat it was Skwisgaar!"

"He hasn't made fun of you, like at all. He didn't call you a dildo or tell you your playing sucked or you were too slow or that you were out of tune or tha-"

"ALL RIGHTS! We gets it, Nat'ans."

"You don't HAVE TO YELL, Toki."

"Jackass." Toki continues to pout. Nobody sees Skwisgaar's arm slide slowly over to Toki, rubbing the small of his back comfortingly. He had to get out of here, and soon.

"Well we already knows dat he's a dildo. I's t'inkings dat I gives him lessons, cause I's so genkerous to helps de mis... Misfor.. Unfo... De more dildos. In facts, I t'inks I gives him lessons now, upstairs. Come on, dildo, I don'ts got all of de days." With that, he grabbed Toki by the arm and walked out.

It was just Pickles and Nathan now.

"Hey Nat'an?"

"Yeah?"

"They didn't take their guitars."

* * *

"So, what's you wants to do tonights, little Toki?"

"Actuallies, can we talks for a bits?"

_Oh, gods. Here it comes._ "Uh.. Sures, Toki. What's you wants to talks about?" _Get ahold of yourself, Skwisgaar, you can handle rejection. Just take it like the whore you are. Stupid, stupid, STUPID for thinking that Toki would actually want a slut like you. Stupid for- _

"Skwisgaar, I t'ink I misunderstoods you. I saws you with a sluts de odder days, and I needs to know, so I cans prepares myself for what's to be going ons: is dis- what we has- ams it just abouts de sexings?"

Skwisgaar was taken aback. "Nej! I sorries if I was makingks you t'inks dat. De sex, wit's de groupies, it means not'ingks. In de shower, de odder days, I wanteds it to means de start of some'tingks." He took Toki's hands in his. "I wants to, you knows, be wit's you, _spend time with you. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone else._ I can'ts promise you for me to be fait'ful all de times, but I tries. Actuallies, I was t'inkings dat maybe we just spends time togedder tonights? Dere doesn't has to be any sexes unless you wants dere to be."

"I never saids I don't wants de sexings. But dat sounds goods." he grinned. "We shoulds watch a movie!"

"Movie sounds nice, whats you wants to watch?"

"Somet'ings scary! I go gets it!" he kissed the tip of Skwisaar's nose excitedly and rushed out of the room to find something scary to watch, already forgetting he was supposed to be angry.

Skwisgaar's heart was racing. _Fuck. Leave it to Toki to be the only person who does that to me_. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected to be cast out of Toki's life immediately. He'd always thought Toki was straight. Skwisgaar knew Toki wasn't gay. Neither was he. Bisexual, sure, but not gay. Not all guys that liked rainbows and kittens and dancing games were gay, right? Okay, so Toki acted gay. Skwisgaar had seen him with women before, almost walked in on him at one point. Whatever, Sex was sex. That's how it was and that's how it would stay. Skwisgaar figured he should get a few extra pillows. He only kept one on the bed, after all. He exited his room and walked down the hall, until he came across a closet. He opened it and a stack of Pillows and blankets fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground in a flurry of white. They were all faux polar bear fur, like the ones currently in his room. He pulled himself out of the cocoon of bedspread and consequentially, into the closet. He sat on something lumpy, and pulled it out from under him. In his hands, sat a small bottle of lube. It must have fallen from the case he kept there. He grinned inwardly. How convenient, he thought, shoving the bottle into his jeans pocket.

He gathered as much bedspread as he could carry in his long arms and staggered back to his room. He peeked over the side of his blankets and pillows to see Toki laying on his bed, DVD in one hand, the other thrown over his eyes carelessly. Skwisgaar dumped the large pile of pillows and blankets atop Toki's head and torso, then threw himself over where Toki's stomach was, lying on one side. Toki let out a small "oof" noise and sat up, grinning. He pulled the Swede off of him and threw him further up onto the bed. He spoke in his native tongue, smile evident in his voice.

"_Skwisgaar, you jackass! You landed on my dick!_"

"_Sorry, want me to kiss it and make it better?_" Skwisgaar teased.

"_No, let's watch the movie. I got The Unborn, Poltergeist, and the Shining. What do you want to watch?_" Skwisgaar closed his eyes and pointed at a random case.

"Unborn, oh wowee!" Toki put the DVD in the player and played the movie. The movie started, playing a scene with a masked dog on a city street. Toki snuggled in next to Skwisgaar, who was buried deep in the pile of white pillows and blankets. He laid his head on one bony shoulder.

They watched the movie in silence mostly, until Skwisgaar spoke up during a particularly creepy scene, in which a little boy with pale skin, black hair and ice blue eyes was walking down a road.

"_That little demon boy's eyes are exactly like yours._" Toki shuddered visibly.

"_That's creepy, Skwis. My eyes aren't that colour!_"

"_Yes, they are. I'm looking at them right now!_" Skwisgaar turned Toki's chin to look at him. Toki squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"_You look ridiculous, Toki._" Skwisgaar moved his hand to Toki's mouth, grabbing his tongue gently, but firmly. The Norwegian tried to pull away, but Skwisgaar was relentless, and pulled back. Toki let out an unintelligible splutter and opened his slate blue eyes, crossing them to look at his tongue. His eyebrows furrowed together humourously. _He's adorable,_ thought Skwisgaar. _Adorable? Did I really just think that? That's so unmetal._

Toki's head shot forward and latched onto Skwisgaar's fingers gently with his teeth. Skwisgaar released his tongue and pulled his digits out of Toki's mouth.

"_Watch it, dildo. Those are billion-dollar fingers._" Toki grinned.

"_Fine, just watch the movie._" Toki and Skwisgaar sat in relative silence. The girl on the screen was gazing into her medicine cabinet mirror. She opened the cabinet and the demon boy popped out at her, mouth open grotesquely, shrieking. She screamed and slammed the cabinet mirror shut, falling and scooting backwards away from the dybbuk.**

Toki jumped and buried his face into Skwisgaar's bare chest. The Swede chuckled softly and pulled the younger man into his lap, resting his thighs on either side of Toki's hips and wrapping long arms around his waist, lacing his fingers together on Toki's taut stomach. The brunette leaned back, squirmed, then went forward again. He reached between them and unbuckled Skwisgaar's belt, slowly sliding it out of the loops and throwing it carelessly aside. He then nestled himself into the blonde man's arms, rubbing Skwisgaar's knuckles with a calloused thumb, content that no dybbuk would get him. Skwisgaar mumbled his apologies into Toki's sweet-smelling hair and soon drifted off.

..."_HOLIES SHITS!_" Skwisgaar jerked up into Toki, who was still cuddling him, but now gripping the Swede's wrists tightly.

"Mmmmmmhhh," the Swede groaned. "Toki?"

"_I'm sorry Skwis, I didn't mean to wake you. The demon in the movie jumped out at her and it startled me._" Toki kissed the corner of his mouth and gave the older man a sweet smile that melted his heart. The end scene of the movie was playing, and the main character appeared to be running around a trashed church.

"Okays.." Skwisgaar rested his cheek on Toki's head, nuzzling it fondly, losing himself in the feel of Toki's warm body pressed up against his. The man he'd desired for so long was finally his. He tightened his arms protectively around the younger man, as though Toki would drift away if he released him.

Soon the movie ended. Toki found the remote, turned off the DVD player, and burrowed further into Skwisgaar's arms, pulling a stray blanket over them. He felt Skwisgaar place a gentle kiss on top of his head, stroking his hair until sleep overtook them once more.

* * *

Toki woke the next morning bright and early, as he was prone to do. He planned to stay snuggled in his new lover's arms until the other man woke, but Toki got jittery in the morning and had to do _something._ He untangled himself from the sleeping Swede and rose off the bed. Skwisgaar stirred but didn't wake, placing his enormous hands behind his head, stretched out. His long golden hair was splayed out behind him on the white pillows, forming a golden halo around his head in an angelic mockery of his normal haughtiness. But as Toki stood gazing at the sleeping man, his face wore no mask of arrogance, instead replaced by something else. Something Toki had seen a lot more of these last few days.

Toki made his way silently to the gym. The gym was in the lower level, with the servant quarters. _The walk there is workout enough_ some klokateers would joke. He liked some of the klokateers. The ones that lasted, anyway. he liked his walk down to the Mordhaus gym. He never saw any of the other guys there. He doubted any of the other guys knew they even _had_ a gym. He opened the gym doors and greeted the gears that occupied it regularly. He pulled out a mat and began a slower than usual workout, beginning with mountain climbers. His thoughts strayed to Skwisgaar. _Why now?_ It was obvious that Toki had liked the Swede. He had never bothered to hide it. In fact, he would show it, just hoping Skwisgaar would get the hint. Toki started doing sit-ups, slowly. Had Skwisgaar just neglected to take action until now? Toki had made it obvious. The hero-worship, always asking for lessons so he could get closer to his Swedish counterpart, little brushes against his leg or shoulder, lingering touches. God, wha-

"Something wrong, my lord?" Toki looked up from his one-arm push ups to see a gear crouching next to him, offering him a towel. He took it and toweled off his flushed cheeks and forehead, running fingers through his tangled hair.

"Nej, I's fine. T'anks." he dismissed the gear and started the trek back to his room. He decided to finish off his workout with a jog. Toki always ran outside. He never liked treadmills. It was a good change of pace. He saw some of his favorite gears outside, too. He knew he was the favorite Dethklok member among the klokateers. He talked to them sometimes, as much as he could without it being too personal (Charles' orders). He didn't order them around as harshly as the others might, and tended not to get them purposely killed as much. Sure, he'd beaten a few klokateers to the ground in a blind rage, but other than that, and the fact that he was a member of Dethklok, they had nothing against him. He made a quick stop by the kitchen for a bottle of water, only to come across Charles sitting at the table in his robe, staring into his cup of coffee, stirring slowly, brow furrowed. He retrieved his water bottle and took a seat across from Charles. He looked upset, eyes red and puffy. S_hould I say something?_

"Good mornings, Charles." Charles didn't look up from his coffee.

"Good morning, Toki."

"Is everyt'ings okay? You looks sad."

"I'm fine, Toki. There's a band meeting in two hours, make sure you attend." Charles took his coffee and left the kitchen. _That was weird._ Toki continued his journey outside, forcing his mind to be blank so he could focus on his jog. The enormous doors to Mordhaus opened, and he stepped into the crisp, late autumn chill. The first snow would be coming soon, it was clear. Trees had lost most of their leaves and were nearly bare, Less yard wolves hanging around, and Toki was Norwegian: he could tell when snow was coming. Toki set off at a brisk pace, enjoying the feel of the air on his bare arms. He sped to a jog, and stripped off his grey wifebeater, hanging it around his neck. He tried to keep his thoughts from drifting to Skwisgaar, but it just wouldn't happen. His beautiful face. Running. Perfect Ivory skin. Running, running, running. _I wanteds it to means de start of somet'ingks. _RUNNING. Toki realized he was sprinting (which was lightning-speed naturally, as Toki was always able to outpace most challengers) and slowed back to a jog, taking a drink from his water bottle. He stopped when he reached the doors of the 'haus, just to catch his breath, then entered and made his way back to Skwisgaar's room.

* * *

Skwisgaar woke to a wonderful sight. Toki was entering his room quietly in nothing but a pair of track shorts and running shoes. A sweaty wifebeater was draped over one shoulder, and he smiled sweetly at Skwisgaar as he strolled in.

"Good mornings, sleepin's beauty." Toki chirped in awkward English.

"Morningks. Where's you been?" he drank in another sight of that perfect body as Toki stretched his arms above his head, veins bulging out of huge biceps, sweat shining on his chiseled chest and abs.

"Working outs. I wents for a jog, too."

"How earlies did you gets up?" Toki shrugged.

"A whiles ago, I guess." Gods, Skwisgaar couldn't get enough of that _gorgeous_ body. He picked himself up off the bed, jeans hanging low, showing off just enough of his hipbones to be enticing. He made his way to the Norwegian man and looked down at him. Toki had the muscle, but Skwisgaar definitely had the height. He grabbed Toki by the chin and crushed their lips together, locking him into a fiery kiss. Toki immediately wrapped his arms around Skwisgaar's neck, entwining his fingers in long wavy locks. Skwisgaar opened his mouth a bit wider, swiping his tongue across Toki's lips once, then plunged his tongue into his mouth. The Swede slowly started backing up, pulling Toki along until Skwisaar's long calves touched the edge of his bed. Toki pushed him back gently and straddled his legs, sitting on his thighs. Toki kicked off his running shoes and they stayed there, just kissing and touching, bare chests pushed together. Skwisgaar ghosted his fingers over Toki's chest, running them along his abs, stopping at the cut of his hips, rubbing small circles there. The gesture wasn't exactly sexual. It was something else. _affectionate?_ Maybe. Skwisgaar couldn't tell. All he could focus on were Toki's lips pressed against his, pulling away ever so slightly, then crashing in deeper. He could feel Toki's erection pressing against him, pushing against the tight fabric of his shorts. All the blood in his body was rushing downwards, filling his cock. _pop! plink!_ Something hit Skwisgaar's rib and fell onto his lap. He broke the kiss and reached down to retrieve it. A small button lay in his hand, the same grey color as Toki's shorts. He cocked an eyebrow at the brunette sitting in his lap, who was blushing furiously, looking down, hair veiling his face.

"_Toki, is this your button?_" Toki nodded.

"_This isn't the first time that's happened, either._" Swisgaar couldn't stop the laughter spilling from his lips. Toki's blush deepened to a crimson color, and he covered his crotch with his hands. Skwisgaar managed to stifle his giggles and took the brunette's hand in his.

"_Tell me more."_ The Swede purred, and began palming the front of Toki's shorts.

"Umm, _The first, mmmh, the first g-girl I ever fucked, she was a tiny, ohhh, a tiny thing, she was, oh! really thin, and she was lucky if she hit 162 centimeters, and I kinda tore her pussy open very badly with my d-d-dick. Hnnnnggaaahhh! The next d-day at school, she couldn't si-sit down. It hurt her too much. And she couldn't sit right for over a week._" Skwisgaar's eyes widened slightly.

"_Lots of guys would be jealous of that. Big cocks are sexy._" He reached into Toki's shorts to play with his balls, and Toki threw his head back, biting his lower lip and growling low in his throat.

"_Quit t-teasing me!_"

"_Tell me what you want me to do to you, then._" Skwisgaar smirked, looking his lover up and down, and ceasing his attacks on Toki.

"_Fuck, I want your cock inside me, Skwisgaar!_" Gods, the way Toki said his name was so sexy. He could come just hearing his name out of that mouth. Skwisgaar pulled Toki's shorts down his thighs, running down the hard, defined muscle and up the back sides of his legs, coming to rest on his toned ass. He gave it a firm slap.

"_You have such a perfect ass, Toki. Turn over, lay on your stomach._" Toki complied, and couldn't help rubbing himself on the fur blankets, humping the bed softly while Skwisgaar rummaged for lube. Once the Swede had returned to his side, now completely naked, he placed a hand on the small of Toki's back. Toki immediately spread his legs, pushing back a bit on his hips.

"_Have you ever been topped by another man?_" he asked Toki.

"Ja. _And a lady, once.._" Skwisgaar gave him a look. "_Not a transexual, she wore a strap on. I'm no blushing virgin, like you guys think I am_."

"_Good, then this'll be easy._" Toki spread his legs a bit wider, eagerly awaiting what would happen next. Skwisgaar spread Toki's ass cheeks wide, and lowered his head. He drew a teasing circle around Toki's entrance with his tongue, eliciting a birdlike "oh!" from the younger man. He prodded at Toki's asshole and unexpectedly plunged his tongue in deep. Toki moaned loudly. His effort was all put into keeping still, and he already had trouble controlling his volume. Skwisgaar continued to tongue fuck him while he lubed up his hands. He replaced his mouth with his fingers, pushing first one, then two in, scissoring his digits apart as he pushed farther into Toki, stretching him. He added a third finger, twisting his hand and scissoring his fingers. He used his other hand to slather the lube onto his aching cock and gave Toki a few quick strokes.

"J_ust fuck me already, damnit! I can't wait much longer!_" The pain-pleasure of Skwisgaar's digits inside the brunette was enticing. He wanted more. He pushed his hips back slowly, groaning. Skwisgaar then removed his fingers and placed a gentle kiss in between Toki's scarred shoulder blades, rolling him over onto his back. He positioned his cock at Toki's entrance and slowly began to push into him. Toki forced himself to relax, as the burning sensation spread throughout his back and groin. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"_Stop!_" he cried. Skwisgaar complied, biting his lip to keep from shoving himself all the way inside. Toki reached around and cupped Skwisgaar's ass, slowly guiding him deeper in, pushing through the pain until Skwisgaar was fully sheathed. The Swede groaned, cock twitching inside Toki's tight heat. He buried his face into the crook of Toki's neck, forcing himself to stay still, as not to hurt Toki further.

"_Tell me when I can move._" Toki took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes.

"_Go,_" he whispered into the blonde's ear. Skwisgaar slowly pulled out a few inches and started making slow, shallow thrusts. The burning sensation in Toki's body wasn't going away fast enough. There was too much pain, not enough pleasure.

"_Faster, Skwis. I need more,_" he breathed.

The Swede complied, making his thrusts deeper and faster, searching for the right angle. Soon, Toki's grunts of pain were turning into moans of ecstasy. He had his legs wrapped around Skwisgaar's waist, pulling him in. The blonde flipped over, pulling Toki on top of him. He repositioned his cock and re-entered Toki. The Norwegian liked the change, apparently, because he raked his fingernails down Skwisgaar's chest, leaving a trail of scratches, but not breaking the skin.

"_Right there, Skwisgaar, oh yes! Haaaah... Hnnngh... Hah, Harder!"_

Skwisgaar grabbed Toki's hips and quickened his pace, hitting that spot over and over again, panting. Toki, in turn, rolled his hips on the Swede's cock. The blonde threw his head back and cried out. Toki leaned down and kissed the Swede, locking their lips together and slowing his movements. Toki thumbed the slick head of his own cock, and pulled out of the kiss. He could tell Skwisgaar was getting close. His head flipped from side to side, hands pressing into Toki's hips with bruising force, eyes shut tight, moaning loudly. Toki could tell he was trying hard not to come. Toki placed one hand on the Swede's cheek. Skwisgaar opened his eyes and his breath hitched in his throat, causing him to quit making noises and just pant as he continued to drive himself into Toki. Toki stared deep into eyes the colour of lapis lazuli, barely managing to force out a sentence.

"_Come for me, Skwisgaar._"

The Swede seized up almost instantly at the sound of his name coming out of Toki's mouth, back arching, emitting a long, loud, high-pitched cry as he rode out his climax, shooting into Toki, slicking him from the inside. He fell back onto the pillows, grunting when Toki thrust himself downwards. Toki pulled his lover into a sitting position, trapping his cock in between them. He raised his hips and slammed himself down on the Swede's still hard cock, moaning and rubbing himself on Skwisgaar's pale stomach. Skwisgaar shoved a hand between them, wrapping it around Toki's thick length, adding to the friction. Toki thrust up into his lover's hand, and all too soon his stomach was tightening. With every contraction, Toki screwed his hips down onto Skwisgaar's rapidly wilting cock. He iron-gripped the blonde's shoulders as his come shot up through Skwisgaar's fingers onto their chests. They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath and holding each other.

As Toki pulled himself off of Skwisgaar's cock, a sentence rang through his brain. _There's a band meeting in two hours, make sure you attend._

"_Fuck!_"

"_Something wrong?_" Skwisgaar asked.

"_We're late for a band meeting!_" Skwisgaar retrieved a small washcloth from the bathroom to clean up.

"_What's your point? We're late for those things all the time, Toki."_ He wiped himself down and handed Toki the washcloth.

"_Yes, but what happens when we're not there for a long time?"_

"_Ofdensen comes to get us- OH SHIT._" They scrambled to put their clothes on, Skwisgaar frantically searching for his belt, Toki tying his running shoes messily.

"Waits," Skwisgaar began, switching to English, "We can'ts go at de sames time! And we needs explanikations for why we's bot' sweaty and why for you's wearingk dat sexy outsfit." Toki's mind raced to find a reason.

"Uhh... I was workin' outs, and you hads a rough groupie?"

"Sounds good. Goodbyes kiss?" Skwisgaar bent down and kissed Toki lightly before going to his door. He listened for a minute, and he heard a knock.

"Skwisgaar?" Charles' muffled voice reached their ears. Toki dove for cover behind the bed, and Skwisgaar answered.

"Ja?" He glanced over at the bed and opened his door.

"There's a band meeting in progress right now, and we need you there. Also, have you seen Toki? He's not in his room and the guys haven't seen him."

"No, I hasn't seen Tokies. He does de workingks out sometimes, maybe he's dere." The blonde shrugged and acted his normal arrogant self.

"Alright, I'll make my way down to the gym, and you go to the meeting room. Now. Good day, Skwisgaar." Charles set off at a brisk pace down the hallway. Toki jumped out from behind the bed.

"Shits, now I gots to beat Charles to de gyms. Sees ya, Skwis." Toki waited until Charles had rounded a corner and left the immaculate white room, setting off at a dead sprint.

* * *

Toki raced down the hallways, taking a different route than Charles had. He dashed around corners, down endless flights of stairs, rushing past klokateers and hoping to high hell he didn't see a grey business suit. He plunged himself through the big doors of the gym and jumped onto the nearest piece of exercise equipment. Great. A treadmill. He set it to a high setting and matched its pace, just as Charles entered the room.

"Ah, Toki. You're missing a band meeting, you should get up to the meeting room. Now. Go."

"Okay, Charles." He turned to the slightly smaller man. Charles' hazel eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his tie was loose, dangling from his neck like a red silk snake.

"What's wrongs, Charlie?"

_Did he just call me Charlie?_ "Nothing's wrong, Toki."

"It's obvious dat somet'ing's wrong, evens to me, but it's okays if you don't wants to talks about it. I hopes you feel betters." Toki hugged Charles, who patted Toki's back stiffly, although secretly, he enjoyed it. He would never admit it, but he loved hugs. They always managed to make him feel a bit better, even if they were from a sweaty Norwegian man who'd just been on a treadmill and smelled like.. _sex?_

"Bye Charlie!" Toki opened the doors and set off at a jog towards the meeting room.

* * *

"Uh, Toki?"

"Ja, Moidaface?"

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

"What's you mean?"

"You're wearing schorts, bro."

"Ja, ands? I work outs in de mornings, and I a'ints gonna do it in jeans and a tees shirt, I rips dem or somesings." Skwisgaar burst into a fit of laughter, unable to control himself, memories of popped buttons flooding his head.

"_Shut up!_" Toki commanded in Norwegian. Skwisgaar took several deep breaths and calmed himself down.

"_I'm sorry, it's just so fucking funny!_"

"Boys, calm down and take your seats." The Scandinavian men took their seats at the meeting table next to each other.

"Alright, get it over with, some of us are working through hangovers over here," Nathan growled, head in his hands. Pickles' eye twitched.

"Oh yeah, Nat'en? Maybe you shouldn't drink fuckin Tequila, then. Because you know what happens when you drink TEQUILA." Pickles' voice broke on the last syllable and he looked down at his drink angrily.

"Ow, quit yelling! I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Well I do, damnit!" Pickles pulled a fist and clocked Nathan in the side of the head, then stormed off in a huff.

"We'll conclude this meeting tomorrow. You boys may go." Charles said through gritted teeth. He turned on his heel and stiffly stalked out of the room.

* * *

Dybbuk: Hebrew word for Demon. It's supposed to possess people and give itself life through killing a host and using its body.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, that was fast. Yep, this is a C/P too, because they're amazing 3 I really don't like what they did with Toki's voice. I liked it better in season 1 and 2. So I's keeping it dat way. I actually have an idea for what I'm gonna do with this now :D Well, since I've got nothing else to say, Shake it down now (ugh another lane sign off from Charles) and enjoi.**

* * *

_Charles walked down the hallway towards the rehearsal room. Pickles hadn't come out of the room after practice and he hoped to catch the drummer alone. Charles' and Pickles' relationship had blossomed, and Charles was beginning to actually trust his.. His.. Well he didn't know what to call him. Boyfriend? He wasn't sure Pickles would like that. He descended another flight of stairs, where Murderface was in the process of carving "Planet Piss" onto a door. _

_ "Do that somewhere else, William." he instructed the bass player. The pudgy man snarled and started to unzip his shorts. Charles, being a man with common sense, if nothing else, hauled ass to the next hall. He heard an odd nasally voice, but the sounds were unintelligible, so he kept moving. He approached the door of the rehearsal room and heard Nathan's deep growl. He opened the door and his jaw fell to the ground. _

_ Nathan had a half naked Pickles pinned on the floor and was currently, well, fucking his brains out. Pickles, in only his tank top, didn't look much like he enjoyed it, but didn't struggle either. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he grimaced with Nathan's every thrust inside him. Nathan held a half full tequila bottle, with an empty one on the floor close to them. _

"_Dear God," Charles sputtered. Pickles' eyes flew open, and he immediately started talking. Nathan just kept shoving himself into the small redhead. _

_ "Charlie, I-"_

_ "NO." Pickles fell silent, eyes wide and pleading. "I can't believe I let myself trust you." _

_ Charles stormed out of the rehearsal room, ignoring Pickles' cries for him, walking in clipped, controlled steps until he got to his office. He sat himself in his chair and buried his face in his hands. How could Pickles do this to him? Pickles was the first person he'd placed his trust in for years. That just proves you can't trust anybody. Charles silently cursed his tear ducts for betraying him and leaking. He was Charles Ofdensen, an unforgiving brutal lawyer. He tortured people. He did _not_ cry. He wished he could use the tried-and-true Murderface method of punching them until he stopped. But that was stupid, and Charles was most definitely not a stupid man. Pickles burst into the room, nose gushing torrents of blood and sporting multiple bruises across his face. With the thick Midwestern accent and the nosebleed, he was almost impossible to understand. _

_ "Chah-ee!" Charles looked up, took in Pickles' beaten appearance. "I' so so'ry Chah-ee! Na'en was drun', I swea', I didn' wah ih! 'e 'ame onna me! You mo' 'ow 'e ge's whem 'e 'rinks 'equi'a!" He began to choke on the blood in his mouth, but he managed to cough it up and spit it into a napkin. Charles stayed stern. _

_ "He came onto you. How original."_

_ "Pickles' emerald eyes were filled with tears, making them glimmer beautifully. Y_ou're mad at him. Don't sympathize, _Charles told himself. _

_ "Chah-ee, 'lease lis'eh!"_

_ "I don't have time for your bullshit, Pickles. Stop the bleeding and cover the bruises, and get the hell out of my sight, you unfaithful, spoiled little rockstar."_

_ Pickles hung his head dejectedly, then thought better of it as blood began to choke him once more. He tipped his head upwards, holding his nose and walking out of the room._

* * *

"Alright, get it over with, some of us are working through hangovers over here," Nathan growled, head in his hands. Pickles' eye twitched.

"Oh yeah, Nat'en? Maybe you shouldn't drink fuckin Tequila, then. Because you know what happens when you drink TEQUILA." Pickles' voice broke on the last syllable and he looked down at his drink angrily.

"Ow, quit yelling! I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Well I do, damnit!" Pickles pulled a fist and clocked Nathan in the side of the head, then stormed off in a huff.

"We'll conclude this meeting tomorrow. You boys may go." Charles said through gritted teeth. He turned on his heel and stiffly stalked out of the room.

"I need a fuckin drink." Nathan stumbled blindly out of the room.

"What's was dats about?" asked Skwisgaar.

"You know," drawled Murderface, "I schaw Charlesch in the hallway lascht night, he looked really upschet. Like he schaw a ghoscht or schome schit. The funny thing isch- he looked like he was about to cry! What a pusschy! Like you, Toki!" He laughed a bit.

"I nots a pussy, Moidaface! I can takes a lot mores den you!" Toki huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You ams de pussy, Moiderface. Evens little Toki ams strongers den you."

"Fine, whatever douchebagsch. I'm out." Murderface stabbed his knife in the table and threw his hands up, exiting the meeting room. Toki was glaring holes into the table, eyebrows scrunched together angrily.

"Aw, come ons, Toki. _Let's go back to my room for round two, yeah?_ Skwisgaar purred, running a finger up Toki's arm suggestively, slowly tracing a bulging vein in his large bicep. Toki lightened up a bit, relaxing under the Swede's touch. He stood and followed obediently, the beginnings of a smile gracing his face.

* * *

Two weeks Later

* * *

"Charlie! Come ahn, open up! Please babe, I wanna talk to ya!" Pickles pounded on the door to Charles' quarters until his fists started to ache from the effort. Considering the fact that Pickles was a drummer, that was saying a lot. Charles opened his door, face stony and unrelenting.

"Ah, sorry Pickles. You were unfaithful, and I don't like that."

"Charles, ya gotta believe me! I didn't want dat! Nat'en forced me!"

"I don't believe you."

"Check the security tapes, Charlie, they have sound, you'll see what really happened!"

"Why would I want to watch you cheat on me twice?"

An invisible lightbulb flicked on in the drummers partially-inebriated brain. Why hadn't he thought about this before? "Because I am your boss and I order you to watch those tapes. You don't have to forgive me, but I want you to see what really happened."

Charles simply couldn't argue with that. Pickles _was_ his boss. And if you didn't listen to your boss, you got fired.

"Come in, Pickles. We'll, ah, watch them together." Charles forced a glare Pickles' way as he tentatively stepped into the room. Charles pulled out his laptop and unlocked it. He took a seat on his couch, then pulled up the security files, searching for the right date and time. He turned up the volume and played the footage.

_Nathan stumbled into the rehearsal hall, with two bottles of tequila, one almost empty. He staggered over to Pickles, who was noodling around on his drums. Through the sound system on the cameras, they heard the conversation. _

_ "Piiickles."_

_ "Hey Nat'en, wanna do some writin'? I got a few ide- is that Tequila?" Camera Pickles took a swig of his beer. Camera Nathan looked around him, then at the bottles. _

_ "Oh. Uhhh. Yeah. Yeah it is."_

_ "Why were ya drinkin' tequila, Nat'en?" he laughed nervously. Nathan started to come around to Pickles' side of the drum set, but said nothing._

_ "What're ya doin dere, chief?"_

_ Nathan grabbed the drummers shoulders and picked him up bridal style. _

_ "Nat'en.. Nat'en put me down, please." Nathan bent down and smashed his lips into Pickles', who pushed away and shrieked, "What the hell, dood?!" _

_ Nathan slid to the ground and on top of the squirming drummer and started kissing at his neck, unbuttoning and pulling down the redhead's pants. He unzipped his own jeans and pulled them down until his cock sprang free, already hard. Pickles struggled more, but Nathan put more pressure on him. Nathan sat on the drummer's legs and put his fingers into his own mouth, coating them liberally with saliva. He reached between them and shoved 2 fingers into the small man, who continued to squirm. _

_ "Stahp, Nat'en, come ahn!" Pickled hesitated for a minute. "You know what, fuck it, you're not gonna remember this, but I'M SEEING SOMEBODY!" Pickles stopped struggling._

Real Charles glanced over at Pickles, who stared straight down, face blank, completely silent. Pickles had just come out of a heavy binge, where he'd locked himself in his room with as much booze and drugs as he could find. He looked terrible, dreadlocks frizzy and unkempt, heavy purple bags under bloodshot eyes. He had to make this right. He stopped the footage, but Pickles didn't look up.

"Pickles." The drummer rasied his head slightly, keeping his eyes anywhere but Charles. "Pickles, look at me." A pair of sparkling jade eyes made their way upwards.

"I'm so sorry. I was

hurt, I didn't think about anything else." He took Pickles' heavily shaking hand. "Can you forgive me?"

In a flurry of red, Pickles was on top of the other man, wrapping him in a hug. He happily returned it, welcoming his lover back into his arms. "I'm sorry I let Nat'en do dat to me." Charles kissed the redhead deeply, pushing a stray dreadlock back onto the top of Pickles' head. He smiled into the kiss, then pulled away.

"Okay, enough. I have something important to tell you boys. I want you to get Toki and Skwisgaar to the meeting room while I get Nathan and Murderface."

"Well what's the thing?"

"The Nick Ibsen show wants you to do an interview."

"Oh, That guy? He's the biggest dick on the fuckin' planet, worse than my fuckin' douchebeag older brother."

"I know. That's why it's so important. Well, you have to do it. So go round up your guitarists." He kissed Pickles once more, then gently rolled the drummer off of him.

* * *

Pickles made his to Skwisgaar's room first. He put his ear up to the door, hearing nothing but the faint plinking of an unplugged guitar. Satisfied there were no repulsive groupies, or worse, Gmilfs, he walked in.

"**TOKI?!**"

"Oh, uh... Hi, Pickle." Toki's hands flew from behind his head, going for the fur blanket and covering his groin, blushing. Skwisgaar looked up from his guitar, unabashed.

"Uh... Hiiii."

"You could knocks, you knows." Skwisgaar said. He stood up, stark naked, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Well?"

"Charles wants us in the meeting room, now. Got somethin' important to say. Told me to tell ya. Soooo.. Uh. Bye!" Pickles rushed out of the room. _Well, that was awkward. Skwisgaar and Toki? They frickin' hate each other._ He shook his head and began his trek back to the meeting room.

* * *

"What's we gonna do, Skwisgaar?" Toki asked as he pulled on a blue t-shirt.

"We keeps it betweens me, you, ands Pickle. No ones needs to know abouts us yet."

"Do you t'inks Pickle will tells de odder guys?"

"Nej, he ams smarts enough to knows dat we didn't wants anybody knowingks."

"Okays. But why don'ts we wants anybody to knows?"

"Dis world ain't goods to de gays, Toki. You knows dat. And Moidaface is homsko-phom-bicks. Probablies Nat'ans too. Pickle ams bisextual, likes me."

"Ands me. I didn'ts know Pickle was bisexual. How's you know?"

Skwisgaar rubbed the back of his neck. "Before you joineds Det'klok, me and Pickle hads a littles fling. It was just abouts de sex, d'ough. Nots like what's we has."

"Ams you sure Moidaface is homophobics? He looks pretties gay to me. I t'ink Nat'ans might be, d'ough."

"Pfft, I ams have seen Moidersface. He ams homos-phom-bicks if I ever seens one."

"Homophobics."

"Hoe-moh-phomb-icks."

"Close enoughs. Anglish ams confusings anyways."

Skwisgaar flung his guitar over his back by the strap. "Ja. Come ons, let's go to de stupids meetings."

"Wait, one mores t'ing. I noticed somet'ing de odder day, and I was wonderings: Did you ever has your dick pierceds?"

Skwisgaar grinned. "I stills do, but it's healeds up, so I can takes it outs and puts it backs in now. I didn'ts know if you would likes it or nots.

"I t'inks piercings ams sexy." Toki bit his lip slowly.

"I'll puts it in later." He smirked. "Come ons, lets go."

They switched to their native tongues as they entered the hallways and strolled slowly to the meeting room.

"_How long should we wait before we come out to the other guys, Skwisgaar?"_

_ "Not anytime soon. It hasn't even been a month yet. We can't rush things."_

Toki reached out to take Skwisgaar's hand, but then pulled back, remembering they weren't in private. "_I already can't wait. I don't like hiding things like this."_

"_I don't want to wait either, but it's for the best."_ Skwisgaar stopped and looked around, then pressed his full lips to Toki's chastely. He nodded his head towards the hallway that contained the meeting room and set off once again, Toki trailing behind him like a puppy. Skwisgaar and Toki entered the meeting room to find that they were the last ones there. They took their seats quietly.

Pickles was barely managing to contain his smile, eyes lighting up happily. Nathan had his nose in a book, reading glasses pushed up his nose. Murderface was stabbing the table repeatedly, muttering about getting rejected. Charles looked slightly happy, which was the most anyone but Pickles had seen. Charles immediately spoke

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, I'll get right to the point. I apologize in advance for what I'm about to tell you. The Nick Ibsen show wants you to do an interview tomorrow. Normally I'd say no, but they're paying very generously and it would help with publicity and merch sales. Now, you mustn't say _anything_ you might normally say. Here's some..."

Toki zoned out. He rested the side of his face in his hand and gazed at Skwisgaar. He was idly playing his guitar, lapis blue eyes in another world. His soft lips parted slightly and his fingers sped, launching into a fast melody, still managing to be dark and heavy when the strings just made soft plinking. Eventually Skwisgaar noticed Toki watching him. He slowed into an idle scale and quirked an eyebrow. Toki shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Toki glanced over at the still-talking Charles.

"Got that?" 5 noncommittal grunts. Charles sighed. "You may go, now."

Toki followed Skwisgaar out of the room. "_Did you hear a word he just said?"_ he asked in Norwegian.

"_Nope. I really don't care, either._" They began the trek to their rooms in a companionable silence. Skwisgaar stopped at his room, when he noticed Toki was moving on, towards his own room. _"I'll be back in a minute, I have something to show you_," the Norwegian said excitedly.

Toki entered his room. The bed was made, as he had spent every night for the past 3 weeks or so in Skwisgaar's room, except for one night. He opened his night stand drawer and looked in. He rummaged through the contents until he came across two small silver rings, hidden under his bright green dildo (I gots a real cool codpiece too!) That really was a good cover. He didn't really think the guys would believe him. Did they really think he was that stupid, not to know what a dildo was? He smiled at the memory. He picked up the rings and pulled his shirt to his neck, tucking his chin to hold it in place. He stuck one hoop in his mouth, biting on it gently. He twisted the ball off the other ring and slowly stuck it through one pert, pink nipple. He twisted the ball back into place and repeated the process with the other ring. He rummaged in the drawer some more. _Where's that stupid chain? Whatever, the rings are enough,_ he thought. He took his arms out of the t shirt and, head still in the neckhole, laid it over his chest, making sure it covered the hoops through his nipples. He strolled out of his room and through Skwisgaar's open door. He sat on the Swede's bed, awaiting his return.

Skwisgaar came out of the room with an agitated, pouty look across his pale features.

"What's wrongs?"

"_Two hundred and five_." Skwisgaar answered in Swedish, sitting heavily on the bed next to Toki.

"_What?_" Toki switched to Norwegian.

"_205. That's almost ninety-five fucking kilos."_

_ "Skwisgaar, are you trying to say you think you're fat?_"

Skwisgaar looked away, blushing. _205 pounds is a lot, Toki._"

Toki laughed. "_Skwisgaar, you're nearly seven feet tall. 205 pounds is light_." To prove his point, he slipped an arm under the Swede's legs and the other around his chest, lifting him easily and spinning him a few times. The blonde laughed, wrapping his arms around Toki's neck.

"_Fine, whatever, just put me down, yeah? You can't ride me if you hurt your back._"

"_Whatever you say, Skwisgaar. Just know I think you're perfect the way you are._" He touched his nose to the Swede's, giving him Eskimo kisses before lowering his legs to the ground. Toki took his shirt off the rest of the way, exposing the silver hoops. He laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Skwisgaar took in Toki's bare chest, a sight he'd seen a lot of over the past few weeks. Did Toki know how fucking hot he was? A glint attracted Skwisgaar's eye. Two shiny steel rings adorned the younger man's nipples. Skwisgaar barely stopped himself from biting his lip, instead turning it into a smirk.

_ "So is this what you wanted to show me? How long have you had your nipples pierced?"_

_ "Since I was a teenager, around sixteen or seventeen. I used to have a chain that connected them, but I couldn't find it."_

_ "Sounds like it would make a good handle." _He smirked_. "Gods, that's so sexy." _

_ "Speaking of sexy, where's that cock piercing?"_

* * *

Murderface trekked silently across the halls of Mordhaus, running a dagger blade along the stone walls. He'd been wandering for a little over an hour now, thinking quietly.

He came across the hallway he recalled was the one in which Charles' living quarters resided. Hearing faint moans, he advanced further into the hallway. _Ofdensen has a girlfriend?_ Nope. That was a guy moaning. _Ofdensen's gay?!_ The voice sounded familiar.

"Oh fuck, Charlie," the Wisconsin accent purred, as much as one who possessed a Wisconsin accent could 'purr', and a pair of chartreuse eyes widened in the darkness. _Pickles?!_ Oh dear sweet merciful lord Murderface was gonna puke. Contrary to popular belief, Murderface was fine with gays, as long as he didn't hear what he was presently hearing. He rushed out of the hallway and back to his own room.

* * *

Murderface stabbed the table. "Hey douchebag, why don't you drill a hole in your forehead and let all the schap run out?"

"Huh huh, for pancakes!" Skwisgaar concluded, laughing.

"As intimidating as it is to interview such a brutal musical force such as yourselves," Nick Ibsen began, "I feel I have journalistic duties to uncover certain... Uh.. Are you urinating on my shoes?"

"Yesch I am."

"Well, as I said before, while met with resistance, we have a great surprise in store for you. We have uncovered something you have been desperately trying to hide. Tonight, you will all be reunited with... Your families."

Five jaws hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, chapter 5. Hmm. It feels weird using an actual episode and quotes (more or less) from the actual It's dethfam. Yup. Poor Dethklok, dealing with their horrible families. Its hard to keep up with all the show's running gags and include them in here. But poor Catatonic Toki 3 Scho, review and enjoi c:**

* * *

"Toki. Toooooki? Come ons Toki, what's you doings? Dis aint a games, talks to me, dildos." Skwisgaar snapped his fingers in front of Toki's face. Nothing happened, so he tried Swedish.

"_Toki, why aren't you talking to me?" _Skwisgaar lightly tapped his fingers on either side of Toki's wide, blank eyes. Toki didn't even blink. The Swede frowned. Toki had been like this all day, not talking, not moving, not blinking, just staring off into space with a distant expression. He tried a different approach. He straddled Toki's lap, running his hands under the fabric of his shirt, feeling up his chiseled abs. He reached up further to Toki's nipple rings, slipping a finger inside each hoop and tugging. No response. His hands wandered down towards Toki's pants, and he slipped two fingers inside the brown jeans, pulling on the hem. Nothing. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then reached in and rubbed his balls lightly, teasingly, in the way that never failed to make Toki hard almost instantly. _Still_ nothing. He didn't even get a boner! Skwisgaar sighed, and retreated back to his spot next to Toki.

"_What in the name of Odin did they do to you?_" he asked out loud. Skwisgaar knew very little about his lover's parents. He knew that Toki's father was a reverend, and that he was responsible for Toki's emotional instability and the spiderweb of scars on his back. He reached up and gently reached under the blue t-shirt, idly tracing patterns in the scar tissue. Toki's entire body went rigid. Then, he spoke quietly, almost too quietly to hear.

"_Please don't hurt me._"

Skwisgaar's eyes lit up. At least this was something. He turned so he was facing the Norwegian man. "_I would never hurt you, Toki_."

He placed his hand on one broad shoulder. Nothing happened. That was it? This was going to be a long weekend. Sighing, Skwisgaar stood and went went to his bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He turned on the shower and lazily stripped his clothes off. He stepped into the warm shower, slowly relaxing under it's spray.

As he lathered his long locks thoroughly with his shampoo, his thoughts started drifting to Toki. He was lucky to have Toki, he realized. He'd chalked all of Toki's feelings up to hero-worship or some kind of twisted friendship. He really had treated Toki like shit. Was it really that easy for the Norwegian to forgive? Toki could rip Skwisgaar limb from limb easily. Did Skwisgaar deserve this? Did he deserve to have Toki pressed up against him every night in his bed? To have those strong arms wrapped around him protectively, those soft lips that pressed against his gently in the late mornings, waking him as he returned from his morning workout? He recalled every plane of rock-hard muscle that he ravenously explored every single night, those huge biceps flexing as he dug his hands into the fur blankets, long caramel-colored hair flying as he rode the Swede hard. Gods, now Skwisgaar was getting hard. He rinsed his hair and worked conditioner into his golden tresses. That sexy way Toki bit his lip to keep himself from moaning when Skwisgaar pinched and tweaked his nipples, or rubbed his hypersensitive sac just the right way. _This monogamy thing has it's advantages,_ he thought.

Skwisgaar's hands rubbed across his own water-streaked chest, slowly moving downwards, running through curly blonde pubic hair and finally wrapping around his cock. He languidly stroked upward with one hand, twisting the other around the base. He pictured Toki sliding down his chest, that enticing sultry look that he got as Toki's soft lips wrapped around his erection, taking him into that hot, wet mouth.

"Mmmmh, jaa.." Skwisgaar started to get into his fantasy now, stroking himself faster and starting to breathe heavily. Fantasy Toki moaned into Skwisgaar's throbbing cock, looping his tongue through the ring adorning the head, bringing him straight to the edge. He raked his nails along the length, imagining Toki's teeth gently grazing against it and came with a stuttering groan, bracing himself on the shower wall and flinging his hair behind him. It collided with his skin, making a wet slapping sound. He rinsed himself off, slowly worked the conditioner out of his hair, and stepped out of the shower, turning the water off.

He dried off with a fluffy crimson towel, then wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and, to his surprise, Toki was responsive.

"_They are here._" he said when he saw Skwisgaar. He hadn't moved much from his previous position, but he was now cuddling a pillow, wrapping his arms around it and resting his chin atop it. Skwisgaar frowned and sat next to Toki, removing the pillow from his arms and placing it behind them. Toki immediately crawled into Skwisgaar's lap, burying his face into the crook of his neck and into his dripping hair. Skwisgaar's arms slowly slid around his lover, pulling him in tighter. Toki's voice was muffled as he spoke into Skwisgaar's chest and hair.

"_I don't want to face them alone, Skwis_."

"_You don't have to. I'll be right there the whole time_."

Toki sniffled, then lifted his head and kissed Skwisgaar tenderly. Skwisgaar's mind drifted to the way Toki had acted before his shower.

"_What happened earlier?"_ he asked.

"_What do you mean?"_

_"When we came home from that dildo's show, you just sat down and stopped doing anything. You just stared and stared. I could barely tell you were breathing. It was starting to worry me."_

_"Oh."_ Toki frowned up at Skwisgaar. "_Don't be worried. I can't help it. It's almost instinctual. It happens sometimes."_

_"Alright. I need to get dressed."_ He gently pushed Toki off of him and made his way to his dresser, dropping his towel along the way.

Toki shuddered. He couldn't remember anything but the one moment Skwisgaar had got through to him. He'd been so utterly terrified, and he hadn't even seen his parents. Now they were at Mordhaus for an entire weekend. He knew how Skwisgaar felt about his mother, Serveta. He couldn't leave his lover to deal with her by himself. He would try to stay conscious, for his Skwisgaar.

"Toki?"

"_Huh? Oh, sorry. Yes?"_

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_"No."_ Toki looked down at his lap, frowning.

"_Me, either."_ Skwisgaar grabbed Toki's forearms and hauled him up into a standing position. "_But we have to. It's just for a weekend._" Skwisgaar forced a smile onto his face. It was unconvincing and he knew it, but he did it anyway. Toki instinctively wrapped his arms around Skwisgaar's neck, touching their foreheads together.

"_We'll go together, yeah?_" he asked Skwisaar, searching his azure eyes.

"_Of course_." he kissed Toki softly and took his hand. "_Come on, let's get this shit over with._

* * *

Skwisgaar burst into the burger joint bathroom, hand plastered over his mouth. He puked into the toilet, for the umpteenth time that day. By now, all he was bringing up was blood-tinged bile. After Toki had gone into that weird state of mind he just lost his ability to deal with his mother. She'd been flirting with Nathan's dad again- ugh. He dry heaved uncontrollably for what felt like forever. He could feel the vomit in his throat, yet it wouldn't come up. He shoved two long fingers down his throat, as far as they would go. Nothing. He tried again and managed to bring it up. Hands pulled his hair back out of his face as his stomach rolled. Toki? His hair was pulled back into a bun and secured with two... Drumsticks? He turned his head, and looked straight into a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Dood, ya look like shit." Pickles began.

"Ja." Skwisgaar ran a hand through his hair.

"Yer mam make ya throw up like dat?"

"Ja."

"Gahd, I thought my family was bad."

"Dey are bads, Pickle."

"Yea, but not dat bad."

"Ja, I guess."

Pickles rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uh, this may naht be the best time to ask, but are you actually with Toki? Or is it just about the sex? And sahrry fer walkin in on ya like that, by the way."

"Nej, I's esklusivesly wid' Toki. Never t'oughts I'd says dat, but is true."

"Yea, dood. I'm, uh.." he hesitated. "I'm with Charles, like exclusively."

"Charles. Likes, de robots? Charles Ofdensens?"

"Yea."

"I never t'oughts you was each odder's type. I didn'ts know Charles was gay."

"You wouldn't guess it by lookin at him, yea. But no one would ever think you'd be in a fuckin' monahgamous relationship either."

"Fuck, I didn'ts t'ink I woulds ever be ables to stay wit' one persons."

"I always thought that Toki was like a virgin. He never talks about sex, just kissing and cuddling and shit like that."

"He a'ints no fuckin' virgins, Pickle, trusts me." They heard the bathroom door open, and Murderface and Nathan burst in.

"What the fuck!?" Nathan growled.

"My grandma is pissching me off!"

Pickles switched into non-caring mode in the blink of an eye. "Doods, I'm tired of my parents bragging about Seth. 'Oh he has a room above da garaaaage' BIG DEAL. And Skwisgaar's in here pukin' his damn brains out cuz of his mahm. Hell, Toki just stopped doin' anything. Our families need to fuckin' leave!"

"Ja. I agrees wid' Pickle. Stupids fuckingks whore. Most promicsucus woman's in Sweden, has sex wid' everybodies, Tack, mom!" Skwisgaar puked again and started to choke, but Pickles hit his back roughly and repeatedly until he was able to puke again.

"Tack, Pickle."

"That means thanks, right?"

"Ja."

"Oh. No problem, dood."

"We need ideas!" Nathan bellowed. "How do we get rid of our families?"

"We lie." said Pickles sternly. "We lie through our Gahd damn teeth and throw money at 'em. Murderface, buy yer gramps dat wheelchair. We take em mini golfing and whatever those jackoffs do. Then we ship 'em off, never to be seen again." The four conscious members of Dethklok silently agreed, then filed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Skwisgaar lay in bed alone. The day had been tiring. With no Toki to steal glances and kisses from during the day, and his mother in town, he was drained. All we wanted to do was curl up and sleep. But sleeping without Toki in his arms had become unfamiliar. He was cold, even with his fur blanket. He was uncomfortable without his lover, and he found himself unable to fall asleep.

Skwisgaar got up slowly, stretching. He trudged to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, as he wasn't ready to deal with jeans at this point. Or a shirt, for that matter. He tugged them over his legs and up onto his hips, pulling the drawstring tight. He grabbed Deddy bear, whom Toki had started keeping in his room, and set out.

He trekked out his door and down the hall towards Toki's room. He felt so strange. He'd never needed to have someone there for him to sleep easily. Most of the time he cast his groupies out. Only the oldest Gmilfs were allowed to stay overnight, and they were all kicked out in the morning. Now he found he couldn't sleep without his Toki. He approached the closed door and tried the knob, which turned, granting him admittance. He peeked in to find Toki in his bed on his side, blanket pulled up to his bare chest and neatly tucked in, wearing the same blank expression he'd been wearing all day. He was most likely in the exact same position that he'd been in since Pickles had put him to bed. Pickles had offered to lead Toki to bed so no one would wonder why Skwisgaar was doing something nice. Pickles was like the big brother of the band. The little redhead was the most responsible, and took care of them when they needed help (or drugs). He would give the three guitarists back rubs when the straps on their instruments made their shoulders tense, and he was always around to offer advice (or drugs). After parties, he would be the one to ditch his groupie and roll the other four unconscious band members onto their sides so they wouldn't asphyxiate on their own vomit, then pass out himself. Skwisgaar guessed that this would just be another thing the drummer could add to his already long list of "little ways he took care of the band."

He edged in the door. "Toki?" he said softly. Nothing. He carefully made his way towards the bed, holding Deddy bear behind his back. He kneeled down in front of the bed. "Toki." Toki whimpered and sat up, scooting himself into the corner of his bed. "_Toki, it's me. Skwisgaar._"

Toki whimpered again, and tried to move farther back. Skwisgaar slowly climbed onto the bed. He reached over with his free hand and went to touch Toki's face. He flinched, but let the Swede touch him. Toki began shaking uncontrollably, still staring, wide-eyed and unblinking, expression now terrified. Skwisgaar gently caressed his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. He started with just a peck, a small little press of his lips to Toki's. He pulled back a little bit. Toki blinked slowly once, twice. Skwisgaar went back in, pressing a longer close-mouthed kiss onto the Norwegian's soft lips. Toki's expression lightened, and he blinked again. Still, he did not move or speak. Skwisgaar wrapped his arms around Toki's waist, gently bringing him closer and placing Deddy bear in his arms. He sat there, just holding Toki and whispering Swedish to him in his velvet voice. Eventually, he stopped shaking. He placed a loving kiss on Toki's temple. The brunette threw his arms around the Swede's neck and buried his head into his naked chest. So _that_ was how you woke Toki up.

"_I thought it would never end, it was horrible!"_ he mumbled into the blonde's shoulder.

"_I know, Toki. They'll leave soon enough. We'll make it."_ he stroked Toki's hair comfortingly. Soon, The brunette had relaxed into his arms. The Swede laid back onto the bed, taking Toki down with him.

"Skwisgaar?"

"_Yes?"_

_"Why were you such a dick earlier, but not now?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Before that night in my bathroom. Why were you such a dick to me?"_

Skwisgaar thought for a minute. "_I was a dick to everybody. It's all about image. Most of it didn't mean anything. This is the real me. Not that asshole that comes out when we're with the other guys."_

Toki was silent, frowning. Skwisgaar tightened his arms around him, pulling him in closer. _"It was wrong of me to hurt you like that, Toki. I was being an asshole. I'm sorry."_

He nuzzled Toki's head, then placed a tender kiss in the chestnut hair. Toki wrapped one arm around Skwisgaar's chest, tightening it. Skwisgaar felt warm liquid on his skin, running down onto the bed. Toki's spontaneous crying and pouty moods was something he was still getting used to.

"_What's the matter, Toki?"_

_"I never thought I'd hear you say that. You're like a completely different person when we're alone."_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_ Skwisgaar asked nervously.

"_No! I like this side of you. He's amazing._" Skwisgaar's nerves melted away as Toki pressed their lips together. But this wasn't the raw need, the carnal pleasure they shared most nights. This was long and loving and tender, a feeling which, before Toki, he'd only experienced a few times in his whole life. Toki pulled away slowly, eyes still closed. _"Can we just sleep tonight? I don't have the energy for sex_."

_"Me either._" Skwisgaar put his arms behind his head and let Toki get comfortable. Toki laid an arm across his chest and laid his head in the crook of Skwisgaar's neck. Skwisgaar slipped his arms around Toki's shoulders and sighed quietly. It had been a long night, and he was exhausted. Soon, a deep, dreamless sleep overtook them both.

* * *

Serveta strutted down the dank, dungeon-like hallways of Mordhaus first thing in the morning, wearing her favorite strapless red dress. A gear walked in front of her slightly, boots surprisingly silent on the cold stone floor.

"Here is the Wartooth's guest room, Miss Skwigelf." He said, bowing.

"T'ank you." she plainly responded. She straightened her dress, pulling it down so there was just a bit more cleavage showing. She fixed her hair and knocked softly on the door. Moments later, the door opened, and she stood face to face with Aslaug Wartooth, stony face snow-white against the deep black robes. She spoke, her bird-like Swedish accent making the English sound a bit like a song.

"Hello, Aslaug." He just narrowed his eyes menacingly. Serveta shifted nervously, but continued. "I have somet'ing to say dat might int'rest you. I saw mine son goingk into your Toki's bedroom last night. He haves not come out yet. It appears as if your son haves a secret, ja?"

Aslaug looked unbelievably angry, but nodded his agreement and politely tipped his hat before closing the door. Serveta sauntered down the hallways, humming quietly. There was nothing better than a little family drama.

* * *

Skwisgaar woke slowly, not bothering to open his eyes. /why is it so cold in here?/ This cold was unnatural. He was raised in Sweden and rarely felt this cold. It was strong and unnerving, permeating his flesh and taking up residence in the center of his bones. He huddled closer to Toki, wanting to feel his body heat. He stopped when the sweet vanilla scent of the Norwegian's hair invaded his nostrils, and he felt the comforting warmth coming off the younger man. He wrapped an arm around Toki's muscled chest, sliding a hand across his side and down to his hip. He reached around and cupped one firm butt cheek, gently nudging him closer. Skwisgaar slowly opened his eyes. Toki was wide awake, eyes wide and face adorning the same expression he had worn the night before, when Skwisgaar had approached him. Pure terror. Toki was staring at a point behind Skwisgaar, eyes flicking between two or three places. He appeared to be halfway into the state of mind he had taken in the day before. A small noise behind Skwisgaar attracted his attention. He slowly rolled over. Standing a few feet in the open door was none other than Aslaug Wartooth. Skwisgaar found Toki's hand under the covers and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

Aslaug stood, only staring. Skwisgaar shifted under the near-permanent glare that seemed to be worse than ever now that it was directed at him. Skwisgaar sat up. He was the creepiest person the Swede had ever seen, and with Serveta as a mother, he had seen a lot of creepy men. Aslaug's glare struck icy terror into his very soul. His heart ran cold, and all the air seemed to be taken out of him, leaving him unable to do anything but iron-grip Toki's hand and stare back. The thought that Toki had spent every day of his childhood with this petrifying monster of a man, being constantly tortured and punished for things he didn't even know he did was frightening. The reverend opened his mouth. When he spoke, it was a raspy, gravelly, sand-paper sound. It felt like nails on a chalkboard. He spoke a single word.

"Uakseptabelt." (Unacceptable.) He crossed himself and walked out Toki's open doorway.

Skwisgaar turned to face Toki. The Norwegian had sat up, and his lip was wibbling precariously. Toki locked eyes with his lover, then burst into tears, covering his face with his hands. Skwisgaar moved to Toki, pulling the brunette into his lap. He pressed Toki's head to his chest, hoping the steady beat of his heart would help calm the crying man. He stroked the chestnut hair with one guitar-roughened hand.

"Shhh," he whispered. Toki drew a shaky breath and put his arms around Skwisgaar's waist, turning his head up. Skwisgaar kissed away one salty tear before speaking. "_Only one more day, darling. Just one more and then they're gone and you never have to see them."_

Oddly, Toki laughed a bit, turning up and giving Skwisgaar a kiss. "_What's so funny?_" The blonde mumbled against Toki's lips.

"_I've never heard you use a pet name before. I didn't think you were that type of guy."_

Skwisgaar smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Yeah, well.." he wiped the tears from Toki's cheeks. "_It's not a pet name, really. Pet names aren't metal_." he blushed an odd shade of cerise, still smiling.

"_What's the __most embarrassing pet name you've ever had?"_ Toki asked, getting distracted from his sadness. Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and went along with it. A distracted Norwegian was better than a crying Norwegian.

"_That list is pretty short. Before you, I haven't had a real relationship in years. One that wasn't just sex."_ he thought for a minute. "butter babe." he eventually said. Toki smiled, trying to hide his giggles.

"_If that's so funny, then what's your most embarrassing one?"_

_"Probably Toki-bear."_

_"You know, Toki-bear kind of suits you."_

_"I hated the girl more than the name. She used a baby voice when she said it. It was too annoying for me to take. I just made a big mistake telling you that, didn't I?"_

_"Maybe."_ Skwisgaar grinned. he yawned and nuzzled Toki's shoulder. "_It's too early to be alive,_" he whined, placing his hands on Toki's hips and laying back so Toki was straddling him. _"How do you wake up so early?"_

_"I did it every day as a kid, and it kind of stuck._" Skwisgaar's vision flashed back to the terrifying reverend. He shuddered and rolled Toki off of him, then pulled him close by the side.

"_Well not today. We're not getting up until they come get us."_ he got up briefly to lock the door, then returned to Toki's side. He stretched out on the small bed, feet almost hanging off the edge.

"_But Skwisgaar, if they come get us then they'll know we're together."_

Skwisgaar turned on his side. "_Mmmh. You're right. Well then we'll sleep until the rest of the band gets up. We'll hear Nat'ans."_

_"Well... Okay."_ Toki pressed his broad chest against Skwisgaar's bony back, wrapping one heavily-muscled arm around his body. He pulled the lean frame closer to his, taking in the scent of Skwisgaar's hair and letting himself slowly drift off...

"Toki, are ya awake, kid?" Pickles knocked on the door.

"Ja, I's up. T'anks you Pickle." Toki called. How long had he been asleep?

"No prahblem, but the sooner we get out there the sooner they leave, so hurry the fuck up."

"Okays, we be outs in a minute." Skwisgaar was beginning to rise now, stretching his long limbs and yawning. He noticed the troubled look on Toki's face.

"_What's wrong_?"

"We gots to go outs now," Toki said blandly in English. He walked stiffly to his dresser, pulling out a blue t-shirt and slipping it on. He slipped his boots on, then bent down to the bottom drawer and pulled out the spare outfit the Swede kept in his room. He handed it to Skwisgaar, who dropped his sweats and dressed quietly. Toki opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a half full bottle of Absolut. He opened the bottle of vodka and took a hearty swig, then another, then another. Skwisgaar frowned.

"Drinking amen'ts a contest, Toki. Gives me that bottles to me." He grabbed it and took a huge gulp, wincing a bit as the alcohol burned his throat. He placed it back on the nightstand, then pulled Toki close by the waist. "Kiss me. I needs somet'ing to holds me overs until tonights." he purred.

He leaned in and kissed his lover, slowly slipping his tongue between Toki's lips. "Come ons, älskling," he said, pulling away. "Just ones more day, okays? Den we don'ts have to deal wit' dose assholes no mores."

* * *

Skwisgaar needed a drink. He couldn't take another second of this hell. At least Toki had managed to stay conscious, for the most part. There was something he'd noticed throughout the course of the day, however. He sat in the rec room with everybody but Nathan, Murderface, and their families, quickly fingering his unplugged guitar.

"Ohhh, Toki, how you has such big muscles?" Serveta cooed, squeezing his huge bicep.

"I, uh, works out a lots." Toki looked nervously around, politely freeing himself from her grasp. Skwisgaar fingered his guitar faster, steaming.

"Can I get you a drink?" she ran a red acrylic fingernail up his arm.

"No, T'anks you." he shifted uncomfortably again.

"Skwisgaar, go easy on your guitar dude," Pickles said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorries." Skwisgaar hissed, glaring at everything. He was seething. Serveta had been flirting and touching up on Toki all day, and if she did it _**one more time**_, he swore he would explode! He would-

"DATS ENOUGHS!" Everyone stared at the Swedish man. He could feel the blood running down his hand, but he didn't care. Toki was his and his only.

"FUCKINGKS WHORE! _YOU GET YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY TOKI, BITCH._"

"Skwisgaar! I am your modder, do nots talk to me like dat!"

"I TALKS TO YOU HOWEVERS I WANTS! YOU AMS DE ONE WHAT'S TOUCHINGKS ON MINE BOYFRIEND!" He clapped a hand over his mouth. Skwisgaar's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said. The entire room was silent, everybody's eyes locked on Skwisgaar. He had to make a choice. He glanced at everyone around the room once. He decided what he wanted to do.

"Ja, dat's right. You heards me." He walked over to Toki, pulling him from Serveta's tight hold. The blonde man dipped him like a dancer, and kissed him right there in the dining hall.

"So... You're gay?" Pickles' brother, Seth, asked.

"Nej, Bisextukals."

"So, gay?"

"We likes bot'."

"Ew, that's fuckin' gross bros, fuckin' seriously," Seth grimaced. Pickles reached over and punched him straight in the jaw.

"Pickles! Don't you hit yer brother!" Molly shrieked.

"Well," Charles interrupted loudly, "I hate to end on such a, ah, dramatic note, but your plane leaves soon and we really must be going. So, ah, get your stuff. Chop chop, let's go."

Toki gripped Skwisgaar's hand, grinning broadly. He laced their fingers together and stretched up to give Skwisgaar a kiss on the cheek. As most of Dethklok's families filed out of the room, Skwisgaar shot Aslaug a dark glare, as well as his mother. He untangled his fingers from Toki's and slipped an arm around his waist, fingers sliding into his back pocket. His anger began to wear off. /Was that a mistake?/ he thought, frowning. He really didn't even care anymore. His frown disappeared and he moved behind Toki, wrapping both arms around him and lacing his fingers together on Toki's stomach. He rested his cheek on Toki's head, feeling the impossibly soft hair against his face. Charles turned to them, and he felt Toki's muscles tense. He pulled Toki closer to him and laid a kiss on his head.

"Uh, this is really happening?" Charles inquired.

"Ja," Toki answered. "We's really togedder."

"Pickles, did you know about this?"

"Yep."

"Do the other guys know?"

"No."

"Nej."

"Nopes."

"Hold on, I apologize for this, but Toki... Is Skwisgaar... Does he... You know... Is he... monogamous?!" Charles looked incredulous. Skwisgaar glared, but Toki smiled.

"Ja, believes me, I didn't t'ink it coulds be dones eidders, but he beens great de whole times. He stayeds fait'ful." Toki smiled.

"Ah. Well I don't suggest you come out to the public. Things could get, ah, a bit ugly. We could keep it between the four of us, if you'd like." Toki and Skwisaar exchanged a glance, which was kind of awkward, considering their positions.

"I t'inks we shoulds tells Nat'ans and Moidaface," Toki said. "If you and Pickle knows, den dey shoulds too. Can we does it, um, tonights?"

"Alright. I'll arrange a band meeting when the others return and you can announce it then."

"Ja, and den we justs gots to hopes dey amen'ts such big homskophobicks dat dey hates us and kicks us outs. Pfft!" Skwisgaar scoffed.

"That could... Ah... Be a problem, yes, but they can't kick you out. You're the two fastest guitarists in the world, ad not even they're stupid enough to give you up. If they did, they'd have to take a vote, and both Pickles and I would vote on your side. It'd be four against two, and, ah, you'd stay in the band."

"T'ank you Charlies!" Toki smiled almost boyishly. Toki's eyes widened when Pickles reached over and took Charles' hand. A slight flush arose on Charles' pale cheeks.

"Ohhh, I gets it nows." They heard the loud rumble of Nathan's voice and the two couples automatically migrated away from one another. The vocalist rushed in, trailed by an ecstatic Murderface, whooping and cheering.

"Fuck yesch!"

"They're finally gone!"

"Nathan, Murderface, there's a very, very brief band meeting in the rec room, then you can party. Go on." Nathan and Murderface grumbled, but made no outward protest.

The group of six moved as one to the rec room. There, Toki and Skwisgaar sat next to each other on the couch, holding hands with their shoulders touching, waiting for the remaining members of Dethklok to notice. The singer and bassist took seats in chairs, looking to Charles.

"Your guitarists will be making the announcement, not me."

"We's togedder," Toki said, snuggling a bit closer to Skwisgaar.

"...What?" Nathan looked to his guitarists.

"You knows," Skwisgaar began, " In a relatskonskip."

"Oh. Well... Okay."

"Yeah, good for you guysch."

"Doods, seriously?" Pickles shot them a skeptical look.

"Yeah, I mean, why not? I don't care if you guysch are gay together. Juscht don't like fuck around usch and schtuff. We don't need to schee you fagsch doin' it."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it too. I wouldn't want anybody telling me not to be straight, so why should we tell them not to be gay? Or bi, or whatever you guys are."

"Well, that's all for the band meeting then. Have at it, boys." Charles left, to Pickles' silent disdain.

"... Let's get fucking drunk. Our families are gone, this calls for CELEBRATION!" Nathan bellowed.

"_You want to have our own celebration?_" Skwisgaar purred in Swedish, _"Somewhere private?"_

Toki stood and pulled his lover to his feet, leading him away by the hand. The walk to Skwisgaar's room was much too slow for Toki's liking. He pinned Skwisgaar against a random wall, kissing him hard, slipping his tongue between the Swede's lips. His hands found purchase the blonde's hair, twisting a bit around his fingers. Skwisgaar's hands roamed from Toki's shoulders, to his chest, down his abs to the crotch of his pants. He lightly ran a long finger over the growing bulge, making Toki shudder. He broke the kiss, stilling his hands.

"_Let's get to the room. We don't want you losing another button, now, do we?"_ He winked and strutted down the hall, Toki trailing behind him impatiently.

Eventually, they made it to Skwisgaar's room. Toki nearly ripped the Swede's shirt off, but wasn't as rough with his kisses.

"_You're awfully eager tonight."_ Skwisgaar stripped Toki of his shirt, rubbing his hands up and down the taut muscle. He undid Toki's jeans and ran His fingers through the fine brown fuzz the fabric normally hid. He slid Toki's jeans down the hard planes of his thighs as the Norwegian kicked off his boots. He did the same while Toki got to work on his skull belt buckle. They writhed together on the blankets, kissing and touching every inch of skin.

"_Toki, I want you to be on top tonight."_

_"Really? Are you sure?_" Skwisgaar nodded. He hadn't let Toki top him yet. He'd been with guys before, but had never been on the bottom willingly. He wanted it badly, but wasn't sure he could physically take Toki's cock.

Toki pulled the Swede's hips to the edge of the bed, Sliding down Skwisgaar's chest and peppering a trail of kisses as he went. He skipped over the Swede's groin, instead sucking a deep purple hickey on the inside of his thigh. He took Skwisgaar's aching cock into his mouth. He sucked lightly on the head, slipping his tongue through the ring and tugging lightly. He stroked himself slowly, moaning into Skwisgaar's dick and sending vibrations through the Swede's whole body. Toki pulled away and reached into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He flipped the cap open and squeezed some onto his hands.

"_Lie back_," he said, slowly tracing a circle around Skwisgaar's entrance with one lubed finger. He slipped it inside, moving in and out slowly, waiting for Skwisgaar to relax before putting in a second. He leaned forward and took Skwisgaar's cock into his mouth once again, swirling his tongue around the head while he spread three fingers apart in the Swede's ass. He turned Skwisgaar onto his hands and knees. He reached around and jerked Skwisgaar's erection lightly, still moving his fingers in and out of the blonde.

Toki's dick twitched, and he bit his lip. He released his hold on the Swede's cock and reached for the lube. He slathered it onto his aching erection and positioned the head near Skwisgaar's entrance. He played with Skwisgaar's balls a bit, enjoying the control he had over the older man.

"_You want this, don't you?_"

"Ohhhhh." Skwisgaar nodded.

"_Tell me how much you want this. How much you need this."_

_"Gods, I want it so bad. Mmm, Toki, I need you to fuck me with that big, thick cock. I want you to fill me with your cum, Toki!"_ Skwisgaar's hips rocked a bit as he moaned. He smirked inwardly, knowing how much Toki liked it when he talked like that. Toki pressed the head of his erection against Skwisgaar's ass, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He slid in unbearably slowly, stroking Skwisgaar's cock to ease the pain.

Skwisgaar gritted his teeth against the burn, hissing. As Toki slid further in, the pain became more and more excruciating. He gave in. He opened his mouth and moaned loudly, nearly a scream. He squeezed his eyes shut and yelled louder, clenching the bedsheets in his large hands. Toki took his hand off of Skwisgaar's dick to reach for more lube, continuing to push in as he did so. Without his cock being stimulated, the searing pain was that much more agonizing and he let out a piercing scream, which died down into a loud, continuous moan. He collapsed forward onto the bed, ass still in the air, keeping Toki's cock inside of him. Toki eased Skwisgaar down onto the bed, sliding the lower half of his body down with him. He rubbed Skwisgaar's back comfortingly, fighting with all his might not to slam into the Swede and fuck him into the floor. Skwisgaar seized up, memories flooding his brain.

* * *

_"Stop, it hurts!" His knees hit the wooden floor hard, hands following just a second later. "Mama!" he screamed, tears leaking from his eyes through the stabbing pain._

_"Mama's not there, so shut up and take it like a little man." The man drove himself into a ten-year old Skwisgaar, gripping his girlish hair and pulling his head back forcefully. He screamed again, voice growing hoarse from the abuse. Why hadn't his mother heard him? She never heard him, when these men came and did this to him, this insufferably painful act. The walls were paper-thin, she must have caught one of his desperate pleas. Was she just letting them do this to him? This was the second time this week a man had come to put his thing in him. It didn't used to happen that often, but now he would go out into town and recognize the men that came and fucked him at night under Serveta's roof. They didn't help him clean up the blood from his butt or the strange white stuff that came from them, and they always hit him. The man picked the tiny boy up by the scruff of his neck, sitting in a chair and putting his thing back into Skwisgaar. The child bawled harder, squeezing his eyes shut._

_"You know what to do." the man backhanded him once for good measure, drawing blood from a previous wound, and sat back._

_"But it hurts! It hurts so bad!" he cried. The man smacked his head._

_"It's gonna hurt worse if you don't do what I say, bitch!" The skinny ten-year-old started bouncing up and down on the man, emaciated frame shaking from exhaustion, hunger, and pain. The boy whimpered as the man gripped him by his prominent ribs, raising him up and letting him fall a few times before he shot his load inside Skwisgaar, the fluids burning as they ran into the wounds on his torn asshole. Usually the men stopped once this happened, but not this one. He just kept on driving himself into the little boy._

_"Mother! Mama help me!"_

_"Shut up. Your mommy can't fucking hear you!" The child cried and cried, the pain sinking deep into his bones. The man ripped him upwards and slammed him onto the small mattress on the floor. The man pressed his face into the rough, scratchy fabric, which was drenched in semen, sweat, and the tears of a helpless little boy, desperate and pleading for his mother. The man finished up and threw Skwisgaar into the wall, walking out. Skwisgaar pulled his knees to his chest, a weak, trembling child huddled helplessly in a corner, sobbing and wishing someone loved him enough to kill him._

* * *

"Skwisgaar!" Adult Skwisgaar snapped back to consciousness. He was sitting up now, halfway on Toki's lap. The younger man had his arms around him, and he realized he was crying. He buried his face in Toki's bare shoulder and sobbed. He couldn't stop the words from flowing.

_"She never heard it! She never heard me, she let them! She let them do it!"_

_"Shhh, baby. Slow down, it's alright. I've got you. Toki's got you now. Shhh..."_ Toki pulled Skwisgaar all the way into his lap, despite the fact that his cock was still at full mast and it hurt.

"_They touched me, and she let them! Oh gods, it hurt!"_

_"Who did?"_

Skwisgaar's voice fell to a whisper. "_The men._" Skwisgaar fell into another fit of uncontrollable sobbing. Toki's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Skwisgaar..." He tightened his arms protectively around his lover, tucking the blonde head under his chin and shifting his hips, freeing his cock. He whispered soft Norwegian into Skwisgaar's ear, petting his hair tenderly.

"_Shhhh, they can't hurt you anymore. You're safe with Toki. I've got you now. I won't let them hurt you, Skwisgaar. I'll protect you."_ He rocked them back and forth, unconsciously copying Skwisgaar's actions from that morning. One glance down ensured that, no, Skwisgaar's arousal had not abated, either. He ignored his near-painful erection and held his lover through his weeping. Skwisgaar's sobs quieted into small whimpers. His shoulders shook and his tears eventually slowed to a stop. He wordlessly reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, cap still flipped open. Toki looked down at him.

"Nei." the brunette said, plainly.

"_Yes. This happened every other time I let another man fuck me, but I never made it this far without the flashbacks."_ He shuddered. "_Maybe if we finish, then this time they'll go away."_ Skwisgaar straightened out his body, standing on his bony knees.

Toki frowned. Denying sex once was hard. Denying sex twice? That was nearly impossible. "_Fine. If you think it'll help, then I'll do it."_

_"Besides, we haven't fucked in days and I'm horny."_

_"But we're not going to fuck tonight."_ Skwisaar looked down at Toki, confused. Toki smiled.

"_We're going to make love, Skwis._" Skwisgaar cocked his head to the side.

"_What's the difference?"_

_"You'll see."_ Toki captured Skwisgaar's lips in a long, sweet kiss. He took the lube from his lover and squeezed some more out onto his cock. Skwisgaar reached down and spread the lube over Toki's cock, wrapping his fingers around his sac and squeezing lightly. The Norwegian broke the kiss and moved to Skwisgaar's neck, sucking gently and drawing a soft moan from the other man. He ran his hands over Skwisgaar's chest and stomach, coming to rest on his hips. He kept himself to kissing and touching, letting Skwisgaar decide when he wanted to move further. He lifted his hips and buried his head into Toki's tear-dampened hair.

"_Do it_," he said.

Toki reached between them, taking hold of his own throbbing cock. He positioned his erection at Skwisgaar's entrance. "_When you're ready_."

Skwisgaar took a deep breath and sat himself on the Norwegian's cock, gripping his shoulders with bruising force, chest heaving as he tried to keep himself in control. "_Toki, touch me!_" he choked out between gasps and moans. Toki slowly stroked him, and he threw his head back with a groan.

Then, finally, his thighs came to a rest on his lover's. Toki pulled him down for a slow, soft kiss, to distract Skwisgaar while his body adjusted to the thick length inside him. "_Gods, Skwisgaar, you're so fucking tight,_" he said, breaking the kiss.

He slowly pulled out of the delicious tight heat and pushed back in, groaning. Laying back on the bed, he set a very slow pace, stroking Skwisgaar to match his thrusts. Skwisgaar's hips bucked into Toki's hand, needing more speed. Toki took his hands away and placed them on Skwisgaar's hips, urging him upward so he could find the right spot. He angled his thrusts, tongue tucked into the corner of his mouth. He watched Skwisgaar's flushed face, eyes scrunched tightly closed, mouth opened into a small 'o.' Toki took a hand and placed it on Skwisgaar's cheek, trailing it down to his chin, then his neck, sliding down his chest and stomach, through downy blonde body hair and coming to rest on his thigh.

Toki rolled Skwisgaar off of him and onto his back on the bed, then turned him on his side. He pressed his chest against Skwisgaar's back and placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. He lifted Skwisgaar's thigh and slowly pushed himself back into the Swede. He thrust a bit faster, angling each one differently.

"AH! Oh jaaa, Toki Ja!" The first wave of pure, carnal pleasure washed over the Swede. Toki committed the angle to memory as best he could and thrust harder, reaching around to rub Skwisgaar's chest. The pace was still slow, but speeding as each man neared their long-awaited climax. Toki pulled his lover tighter against his chest, pounding hard into him, kissing his back and neck. Skwisgaar spread his legs wider.

"Toki, ohhhh! I'm going to oh! Going to come!"

"Wait! I want, mmmh, to come together!" Toki reached down and rubbed his own balls, willing his orgasm to come faster. As he hit the brink he reached around and jerked Skwisgaar hard and fast. They spilled over the edge at the same time, moaning and writhing as their climaxes hit them like a freight train. Skwisgaar panted, catching his breath rather quickly, though not at quickly as Toki. When he found his ability to speak, he voiced his thoughts.

_"God damn. That was amazing. I felt the difference. Between fucking and making love, that is."_

_"Do you know what it is?"_

_"I can't describe it, but I felt it. Did you?"_

_"Of course_." Toki got up and went to the bathroom for a wet towel. He wiped his semen-covered hand and cock, then went back to the bed and handed the cloth to Skwisgaar. He crawled into bed, laying back on one pillow.

Skwisgaar happily snuggled into his lover's arms. He turned upwards and gave Toki a long, loving kiss, then laid his head contentedly on one rock-hard (but surprisingly comfortable) pectoral. He slowly started to drift off, feeling safe in Toki's strong arms and hoping to high hell his nightmares didn't return with a vengeance.

* * *

** D'awwww, Skwisgaar and Toki are so protective of each other. Damn you Serveta, why you gotta be such a whore? Letting creepy old men do things to little Skwisgaar :c next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Yes, I pinky promise. A/N**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, it's been a long wait. Life has just been totally dildos and I've had the worst case of writer's block. I swear on Charles' badassery that I WILL have the next chapter out soon. ****Enjoy your fluff with a side order of fluff and and extra fluff sprinkles**. Reviews are love, yadda yadda, enjoi.

* * *

Skwisgaar woke later than usual, and opened his eyes to a mop of chestnut hair in his face. He blew it all away and snuggled deeper into Toki's arms with a small 'mmm' sound. It felt nice to be the first one awake, but kind of crampy. Wait, that wasn't it. He tried to sit up, then groaned loudly and fell over onto his side, clutching his lower abdomen. _Gods, that hurt._ He fought to sit up, stifling moans of excruciating pain into his hand. Once he finally managed to sit up, a sharp throbbing in his ass forced him back down. He rolled around on the bed, anything to ease the horrible ache in his stomach and ass. Toki stirred.

"God morgen," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"_It fucking hurts.._" Skwisgaar complained hoarsely. One too-pale blue eye cracked open and fell on the Swede clutching desperately at his stomach.

"_Sore_?" he asked tiredly. Skwisgaar nodded. Toki pulled him close, pressing Skwisgaar's back into his chest, and started rubbing soothing circles into his stomach. Skwisgaar groaned and turned his head to the side. Toki rested his chin on Skwisgaar's shoulder and softly pressed their lips together.

"_I think you ripped me apart, Toki."_

_"Oh, come on, Skwis, it's not that bad."_

_"Unnnghhh... Permit me tGo disagree."_

_"Try to sit up farther."_ Skwisgaar braced himself on Toki's muscular forearm and sat up, then fell back onto the Norwegian's lap, moaning in pain.

"_God damnit, Toki, what did you do?"_

_"I'm sorry, Skwisgaar. Can you get out of bed?"_

_"I don't think so.."_

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of you today,_" Toki said, beaming childishly. Skwisgaar smiled slightly and captured Toki's lips in a kiss.

"_Fine. Could you get me my guitar and a shot of whiskey for my throat? It's fucking sore."_

_"Okay._" Toki pecked Skwisgaar on the cheek, then carefully climbed out of bed. He slipped on his pants and set off to the rec room.

Skwisgaar laid back, squirming uncomfortably. There were a lot of things that one would never expect from a man like Skwisgaar. One of those things was how easily he got attached to things. It was nearly impossible to worm your way into the Swede's cold heart, but once you were there, you stayed there. And he wasn't that bad of a person, when he wasn't being a total dick. Toki had managed to bury into the beating black lump of Skwisgaar's abused heart deeper than anyone else, and quicker than anyone else. The Swede cared immensely for his Norwegian boyfriend, and deep down, he knew it had turned to love a long while before he confronted Toki. That night in Toki's room seemed so long ago. He'd relived it so many times in his head, how lucky he'd been to hear that scream in the night. He'd always felt bad for Toki, when all he had was a freakin' teddy bear to fight off his nightmares. Skwisgaar knew the nightmares. No, he knew the _memories_. He knew how it felt to have no one in your life care about you. He knew what it was like to feel weaker, unaccepted, alone in a world of only darkness. He had a deeper connection to Toki than he'd ever had with a person. That feeling, he believed, was love. Toki had tried to convince him that love was real, unsuccessfully, for many years. Now, Skwisgaar believed. He felt an odd feeling, something strange, as if an unseen force was pushing him to say it. _Tell him you love him,_ the voice chided. He began to weigh the pros and cons, but he was a man with limited experience in the relationship department. He couldn't for the life of him think of anything that could go wrong. He would say it tonight, the Swede decided.

* * *

After a stop to his room for clothes, Toki strode purposefully toward the rec room, arms idly swaying at his sides. He entered to see Nathan and Pickles watching, of all things, football. And not even real football, because Americans called it soccer. He spotted the black and white Explorer resting By the couch and went over to get it.

"Hey, Toki." Pickles tipped his beer toward the brunette.

"Tell your boyfriend to fucking keep it down. We could hear him screaming from the other side of the 'haus." Nathan scowled, but Pickles giggled.

"Dooood, he was screamin' yer name like he was never gonna see ya again." Pickles smiled and chortled.

"I tells him you says to be quiet, when he ament's too sores to gets out of bed." Toki said, grinning as he slung the Explorer's strap over his shoulder. Pickles fell off the couch laughing, nearly spilling his Tequila Sunrise. As the redhead always said, everything's funnier when you're drunk. Nathan mumbled something and turned back toward the tv. The Norwegian made his way to the liquor cabinet and poured a shot of straight whiskey. Carrying the glass and guitar, he walked out of the room. Toki realized he was starving and decided to make a stop at the kitchen. Jean-Pierre was idly messing with some kind of sauce. He turned and smiled a hideous, crooked smile.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Wartooth. Congratzulations on your new relatzionship with Monsieur Skwigelf. Can I get you somezing to eat?"

"Good mornings, Jean-Pierre, and t'anks you. De usuals, fors me please, and Skwisgaar's usuals too."

As Jean-Pierre cooked Toki's eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes, and Skwisgaar's regular breakfast, toast, Toki noodled around on the black and white explorer. His fingers danced quickly and elegantly along the strings. He took in the faint bloodstains on the silvery steel strings, wondering how many times Skwisgaar had practiced until his fingers bled. His fingers slowed as Jean-Pierre placed a plate of food in front of him. "T'anks," Toki said, smiling at the disfigured chef.

"Pas de quoi, Monsieur Wartooth."

* * *

"Why don'ts you ever haves a strap on your guitars?" Toki asked distractedly, walking in Skwisgaar's striking white room. However, Skwisgaar wasn't in the room. Toki heard a groan and set Skwisgaar's explorer and their breakfasts down. Following the sound, he entered the bathroom. Skwisgaar had donned a pair of black track pants and was standing near the counter, long arms braced on the surface and his head hanging.

"I thoughts you couldn'ts gets out of bed."

"Whens you gots to goes, you gots to goes, Toki. Helps me backs to de beds?" Skwisgaar leaned on Toki, who just swept him off his feet and carried him to bed.

"Is it reallies hurtings dats bad?" Toki inquired, setting Skwisgaar on the fluffy fur blankets. Skwisgaar winced as his ass touched the mattress and laid back.

"Ja, your stupids sexy fuckingks dick splitteds me in half. Sex was greats, d'ough."

"Ja, it was pretty greats." Toki laughed. "I broughts you somes breakfasts."

"Toasts?"

"Ja. Just plain olds toasts, no butters, no jams." Toki handed Skwisgaar his bread and shot glass and set his humongous plate of food in his lap, sitting on the white bed next to his lover. He tucked in hungrily, scarfing down his bacon while Skwisgaar half-sat up and slowly chewed his single piece of toast. Toki shoveled eggs down his throat, Skwisgaar watching with a wide-eyed look of awe and amusement, just as he had done every morning. Er, afternoon.

"Gods, Toki, stops and chew or somet'ingks. It still be amazingks me how you eats dat much and stills haves a body likes dat, and nots like Moidaface." Toki paused in his egg-shoveling and shrugged as he swallowed his food.

"Ja, I guess." Toki finished off his eggs and moved to his pancakes, eating ever so slightly slower than before.

"Those Lingonberry?" Skwisgaar asked. Toki nodded and picked a bite up on his fork, offering it to the Swede. Skwisgaar opened his mouth and Toki fed him the bite of pancake. He smiled and moved a bit closer to the brunette beside him, placing his arms behind his head and laying on his back. Toki picked up the TV remote (Skwisgaar had never been a fan of the stomp-controls) and turned on the TV, idly flipping channels as he popped a mini-sausage into his mouth. He flipped until he finished eating and set his empty plate on the nightstand. He came across a real football game and settled in to watch it. He glanced upon the small bar at the top of the screen.

"Is a Norway versus Swedens game!" Skwisgaar perked up and moved to rest his head on Toki's lap, carefully turning on his side and curling up as best he could without hurting himself. "Is just beginnings," Toki commented.

"Ja, but any times is enough times for Sweden to beats Norway."

"Whatever's, Sweden ams just too suckies to scores a points."

"De scores ams zeroes to zeroes, Toki. Norway didn'ts scores eidders."

"We see abouts dat." They kept their eyes glued on the screen, watching the 22 players on the field, red and yellow jerseys flying after the black and white ball. They whooped and cheered, shouting in their native tongues just as their bandmates would have done if an American football game was playing. Skwisgaar jeered while Toki cheered as Norway's defense booted the ball to Sweden's half of the field. It was Toki's turn to jeer when a Norwegian forward blasted the ball way over the goal. At half time, Skwisgaar spent his time poking Toki in his ticklish ribs, laughing when he squeaked and jumped. They talked and laughed and cheered through the second half, although the score was still 0-0. When Sweden scored a goal in the last minute Skwisgaar hooted and sat up, then immediately regretted it, as he fell onto Toki. Toki laughed at him, but pulled him into his lap, where he half-sat and half-laid over Toki's thighs, resting back on his elbows.

"Dat's just anodders t'ing dat Swede's ams betters at den Norwegians; Football."

"Whatever's. I amen'ts de one what's ams too sores so sits up after sex." Toki laughed and placed a hand on Skwisgaar's stomach.

"Heys! Shuts up, dildos." There was a smile in Skwisgaar's voice as he elbowed Toki's ribs.

"Yes, dear."

"What's you tryingks to say, ah?"

"Not'ings, dear."

"Toki, shuts up wit de 'dear'. I know what's you ams tryingks to do."

"Whatever's you says, dear."

"Toki!"

"Okays, Okays." Toki giggled and ran a hand through Skwisgaar's still-tangled hair. He stretched over to the nightstand and rummaged in the drawer until he pulled out a plain black hairbrush. He ran the brush slowly through the blonde strands, admiring the golden shine. Skwisgaar made a small "mmm" sound and let his head fall back, hair spilling around his shoulders as Toki brushed the wavy blonde tresses. Toki combed through each side, then the back of Skwisaar's head, making sure to start from the tips. Skwisgaar pulled Toki down and pressed his thick lips to his lover's, looping his arms around broad shoulders.

"I.." Skwisgaar started, pulling away, then thought better of it. He had to wait. "_My ass is feeling a bit better,_" he said, switching randomly to Swedish and smiling slightly.

"_Enough to get out of bed?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"Turn over_." Toki nudged Skwisgaar's back with his hips. The Swede gave him a funny look but complied, turning on his stomach onto the bed and squirming until he found a somewhat comfortable position. Perching on the back of Skwisgaar's knees, Toki began to rub at his lower back, just above the waistline of his pants. This elicited a small purr from the blonde man, and he rested his head on his arms. Toki continued the slow massage, gently pulling Skwisgaar's hips up and rubbing small circles into his lower abdomen. Skwisgaar made a small noise of protest, but didn't pull away. Toki stopped anyway, wanting to hurt Skwisgaar as little as possible. He went higher and rubbed the Swede's pale shoulders until he fully relaxed under Toki's gentle touch.

"_Do you feel any better?"_

_"Mmmh, Ja_," Skwisgaar mumbled, eyes closed.

"_I'll be right back._" Toki departed, but soon returned with what looked like two miniature blankets.

"_These heating pads will ease some of the soreness. Press the little button and put it under where your back hurts the most."_ Skwisgaar complied, letting out a small moan as the little blanket began to heat up. Toki turned the other heat pad on and draped it over the Swede's abdomen.

"_Thank you, babe. Hey, how do you know all this?"_ Toki's eyes shifted around the room. Eventually, he just looked at his bare feet.

"_Uh.. Multiple things, it's nothing really.. You know."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "Ja." _Toki switched to English as he prepared to exit. "I hasn't exersckiseds since likes T'ursday. I'm gonna goes on a jogs. Texts me if you needs me, Ja?"

"Ja."

Toki ran a hand through Skwisgaar's silky hair, getting off the bed carefully. He bent down and briefly connected their lips, cupping Skwisgaar's smooth cheek with a calloused hand. As the Norwegian left, Skwisgaar threw an arm across his face and sighed. He couldn't allow another slip up.

* * *

Toki sat under a large tree. As he caught his breath, he looked out at the monstrous thing he called his home. His eyes paused on Skwisgaar's large balcony and he smiled, eyes lighting up as an idea formed itself. He grabbed several large pebbles and shoved them into his pocket. Picking himself off the ground, he made his way over to the side of the huge house. He picked up his dethphone and dialed the speed dial number two. A staticky voice came through.

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Um, I needs a big trampolines, or a sheets or somesings. Somesings dat coulds catch someones what's ams fallings. I's outsides by de east sides of de 'haus."

"Yes, m'lord."

Toki hung up and waited somewhat impatiently for the gears to arrive.

A few minutes later, four gears arrived with a large safety net. They assembled themselves with the net pulled taut. One spoke up.

"My lord, this is dangerous. You know Master Ofdensen dislikes when you put yourself at risk of injury."

"I be fines, just holds the t'ingy unders

me." the gears obeyed and he grasped one of the thick spikes that littered the exterior of Mordhaus. He slowly scaled the wall, using the spikes for hand and footholds. He made it to Skwisgaar's balcony with almost no trouble. He gripped the large iron bars of the balcony with one hand. With the other, he pulled a pebble from his pocket and threw it at the large glass sliding door. It connected with a loud tap! It then fell onto the balcony, it's job finished. Toki fixed his gaze into the panes of glass before him. Skwisgaar didn't notice. The Norwegian fished a few more small rocks from his pants and threw them in rapid succession, each bouncing off harder than the last. Now, Skwisgaar turned around. Toki smiled as the Seede's eyes bulged. He reached to the nightstand to grab something Toki couldn't make out through the glare.

Buzz... Buzz... The brunette's dethphone rang. He took it from his belt loop and answered.

"Hello?"

"Toki what's de fucks ams you doingks!? Gets down from dere befores you falls and fuckingks kills yourselfs!"

Toki smirked, putting the dethphone back in its place. He easily scaled the bars onto the balcony, then slid the door open.

"Toki! You dumbass dildos! What was you t'inkingks?!"

"Dat I'd surprise you." Toki sat on the bed.

"Ja, wit' a fuckingks heart attacks!"

"Calm down, Skwisgaar. I amen'ts goings to hurt myself by doings dat." He leaned down and gave Skwisgaar a chaste kiss.

"Well, Okays. But you does dat again and I gonna chops your fuckingks balls off, gots it?" To emphasize this, he grabbed Toki's crotch firmly. The Norwegian growled in response.

"Whatevers, you justs bluffing."

"Damn rights, but don't does dat again, okays?" Toki nodded and leaned in to give Skwisgaar another kiss. The Swede giggled. "There's something in your mustache," he mumbled against Toki's lips. With two fingers, he plucked a small piece of leaf from the brunette's whiskers. He flicked it to the side and crushed their lips together once more, balling his fists in the Norwegian's shirt.

"Relax, Skwis!" Toki detangled the blonde's hands from the fabric and laughed.

The pair spent the rest of the day together, just palling around. As it turned out, Skwisgaar was able to get up by dinnertime. They ate with the rest of the band, ignoring the weird looks shot in their direction. Skwisgaar was getting increasingly nervous as the evening wore on. He didn't know _why_ he was nervous. He just _was._ He was relieved to see that Toki didn't seem to notice anything off. He doubted that the Norwegian could tell, as he'd always had trouble reading the atmosphere of a situation. They were sitting in Skwisgaar's room sometime after dinner when he finally grew some balls and worked up the courage to say it.

"_I love you, Toki."_

Toki froze. The five seconds in which he wore a deer-in-the-headlights expression seemed like an eternity to Skwisgaar. He felt the bubble of worry that had buried itself deep into the pit of his chest finally break. Toki didn't love him back. _Oh, Odin. What did I do?_ Toki's prominent Adams apple was bobbing up and down, as if he was trying to swallow something very large and slimy. Finally, the brunette spoke, voice trembling.

"_I'm... Fond of you, too, Skwisgaar._" Skwisgaar let his head drop. He was hopeless. Tears welled in his eyes, but he blinked them back.

"_I'm sorry,_" Toki whispered, taking off at a solid run towards the door, leaving Skwisgaar in pieces.

Toki sprinted down the familiar hallways and up staircases, not stopping until he reached the giant wooden door. He pounded on it with all his strength.

"Pickle!" he shouted, "Pickle please opens up! Pickle please!" He sank to his knees, tears erratically flowing down his cheeks. _no. This can not be happening. I'm in Skwisgaar's bed having a nightmare, wake up damnit whycan'tIwakeup?!_

The door opened, revealing a shirtless Pickles, his little beer belly barely hanging over the waistband on his dark jeans. "Gahd, Toki, what's wrong?"

Pickles extended a hand to Toki, who gratefully accepted it. The drummer held the door open and Toki entered, finding a bewildered Charles on the large bed, with no tie or jacket. Toki stood in the middle of the room, trying hopelessly to control his tears.

"What's wrong?" Pickles repeated, leading Toki by the shoulder to the bed, settling with the Norwegian in between the manager and himself.

"Skwisgaar t-tells me, He tells me he loveds me!" Toki put his head in his hands and let out a single ragged sob. Pickles frowned.

"Well, do ya love him back?"

Toki whimpered. "I don't w-wants him to dies, Pickle..."

"Die?" Pickles cocked an eyebrow.

"Everyt'ings I loves dies!"

Charles put his hand on Toki's shoulder. "That's not true, Toki." The Norwegian buried his face into Pickles' bare chest and wept. The drummer wrapped his pale arms around him, offering comfort until he calmed down.

"Ja! Ja it is." Toki's voice started taking on the tell-tale sign that he was about to go catatonic. It became eerily calm and collected. "Evers since I was ams a kids in Norge, alls de t'ings I cares abouts died after I realizes it."

"Look, Toki," Pickles began, slightly panicking. The last thing he wanted right now was an unresponsive Toki in his room.

"Ya always loved him back, reet? Then sayin' it wouldn't make a difference, if this was even true. Love doesn't hurt people. If ya love Skwisgaar, fuckin' tell him. It's that easy. If ya really love him, uhhhh... The power of yer love'll keep his ass alive, er whatever. Sounds crazy, but it works."

Toki sniffled, and his bloodshot eyes came back into focus. "You won't hates me if he dies?" He looked first into Pickles' green eyes, then to Charles' hazel ones.

"Skwisgaar is not going to die, Toki," said Charles, face stern as always.

"Okay. I goes to apogisecks. Takk, guys. You's ams really goodest pals to Toki." Wiping his face, he said his goodbyes in broken English, then left.

"That was very touching, Pickles."

"I might have overdone it. Just a little bit."

"I think it was exactly what Toki needed."

"I'll give the kid whatever, as long as he's out of our fuckin' hair."

* * *

Before Toki knew it, an hour had passed. Then two hours, then three. He sat in his room at his work desk, emotions stewing (along with some alcohol) in the pit of stomach. 11:48, his clock told him in cheerful red letters. He took one last swig of vodka and glanced out the door. _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please, Skwisgaar, don't be mad!_ He pleaded to whatever being would hear him, despite the fact he was nihilist and therefore didn't believe in any of that stuff.

He got up and trudged down the hall towards Skwisgaar's door. Uncharacteristically, it stood wide open. He took a deep breath and entered the room. Skwisgaar sat facing his TV, his left side exposed to Toki. His fingers were pale blurs across the neck of his Explorer. His hair was in his face, and when Toki looked closer, he could see the crimson stains on the grey of his jeans and streaking his ivory skin. Toki guessed that the Swede had been playing since the moment the Norwegian himself had left the room three hours ago.

"Skwisgaar?" he asked tentatively. Skwisgaar's fingers didn't even slow, and the blood still ran down his arms and onto his lap. There was even a bit on the bed sheets. He made his way towards the Swede, biting his lip in worry. He reached out and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder. To his horror, Skwisgaar shied away from his touch, brushing his hand away and hunkering down further over his Gibson.

"Skwisgaar, min kjærlighet, please forgives me. I justs... _I didn't want you to die. Everything I love dies and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because of me. Please, don't do this._" Toki let out a choked sob and cursed himself for the tears running down his face.

"_I love you, Skwis, I really do_." The brunette held his breath. Skwisgaar looked up, sapphire eyes glimmering beautifully in the light. A moment of gut-wrenching silence had Toki clenching and unclenching his fists erratically. Suddenly, Toki was attacked by 200 pounds of flying Swede. Skwisgaar's slim arms wrapped around Toki's waist and lifted him up, pressing their chests together and spinning them around. Toki laughed, despite the fact that he could feel the blood from Skwisgaar's billion-dollar fingers seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt. Setting the shorter man on the ground, Skwisgaar smashed their lips together fiercely, only breaking because he needed air.

"_I love you too, Toki_." Skwisgaar tightened his arms around his lover, pressing their foreheads together and looking lovingly into Toki's frost blue eyes. The smile lighting the blonde's pale face was one he'd never seen before, so contagious, so radiant and beautiful that Toki had to look away. Somewhat reluctantly, the Norwegian detangled himself from Skwisgaar's arms and led him to the bathroom. He cleaned and bandaged the Swede's battered hands, then took him back out into the room.

"_What do you want to do tonight_?" Toki asked, sitting on the bed and pulling Skwisgaar with him.

"_I'm still too sore for sex.._"

Despite his paranoia, he still suggested something that could potentially be dangerous, what with the yard wolves and klokateers and all. "_Well, we could go for a walk_."

Skwisgaar glanced over at the clock. "_Now?_"

"_Sure. I walk around at night a lot. Do you want to_?"

"_Just let me put some boots on._" Toki waited patiently for Skwisgaar to put on his boots, admiring the perfect body that he really did love, the one that he could lose at any minute._ No. _He wouldn't lose Skwisgaar. He was different. He had to be.

"_Is something wrong?_"

Toki gazed up into the concerned-looking eyes of his lover and smiled. _"Of course not. Let's go._" He took Skwisgaar's outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet.

Together they walked through the halls of Mordhaus, each donning a light jacket, despite Toki's protests that jackets were for pussies. Trying to hide his underlying worry, Toki led the way to the front entrance of Mordhaus. Surprisingly, they had encountered no one on their trip to the front door. Toki opened the door, and together the pair walked into the early-winter chill.

Toki took Skwisgaar's hand and changed their direction slightly; He knew where he wanted to go. He led them to the east wade of the house, under the huge oak tree that he used as a resting spot. The leaves were gone, as it was early winter, but it was still a very impressive sight.

_"Let's sit here, yeah?_" Toki said, crossing the lawn towards the tree. He carelessly plopped down under the tree and gave Skwisgaar a cheeky smile. The blonde couldn't help but smile back. He groaned and braced himself against the trunk as he sat, but soon felt two strong hands guiding his hips down, taking off some of the pressure. He planted his ass next to Toki's.

"_Thank you._" He kissed the tip of Toki's nose.

"_Can I be honest with you, Skwisgaar?_" A hard lump made its presence felt in Skwisgaar's throat.

"_Of course,_" he replied, a bit shakily.

"_At first, I thought we were going to have a shit relationship. I thought you were still going to treat me the same as you always did, but with sex. I thought I was dreaming when you told me you wanted to be with me for me; For Toki._ " Toki took Skwisgaar's hands into his own, intertwining their fingers idly. Skwisgaar's fingers began tapping at imaginary guitar strings.

_"I thought we were going to have a shit relationship, too. I thought I wouldn't be enough to keep you happy. Fuck, I haven't had a real relationship with someone I cared about since high school. After that, it was just sex._" Skwisgaar smiled sheepishly. The mention of high school got Toki thinking.

_"You know, Skwisgaar, I don't even know how old you are."_

_"I am twenty-nine."_ Toki cocked an eyebrow.

"_Really? Twenty-nine?"_

_"Yes. Why, how old are you?"_

_"I am twenty-six. Don't take it the wrong way, but I thought we had more of an age difference than that."_ Skwisgaar frowned.

_"Do I look older than I am?"_ Removing his hands from Tokis, he felt his face, fingers running over the lines and contours. Toki took them back and pressed his lips to the knuckles of the Swede's right hand.

"_No, I just thought you were gorgeous enough to look twenty-five forever._" Skwisgaar's frown dissipated, replaced by a full-lipped smile.

"_Oh, Toki,_" he swooned. He leaned in and trapped Toki's lips in a fiery kiss. In this kiss was more passion than Toki had ever felt from the blonde. It was as if every feeling the pair shared was transferred, combined, by one kiss. one press of lips on lips. In that moment, Toki knew. He knew what love felt like.

* * *

** A/N: I feel like this chapter isn't up to par with the rest. Feel free to hate me if I take this long getting the next chapter out. Read and Review :3**

**edit 11/11: Happy 11/11 guys! I know I said that the next chapter would be out soon, but I lieds :c I only have about 500 words done as of today. I'll put it out as soon as I can.**


End file.
